Boy Meets Zootopia
by Stooge Man
Summary: When a human boy claiming to have no memory of living in the human world is put under the protection of officer's Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde as these two partners go on their craziest assignment yet! Join Zootopia's greatest heroes in this funny, thrilling, heart-warming adventure that will make you want to see it again!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone you probably don't know me so here I go! My name is Stooge Man and I've written stories for Ice Age, Rio, and The Three Stooges. I'm mostly a Three Stooges fan plus I do like to make people laugh. Please note that the humans I'm using are actual real people from my step-father's sister's family so please don't judge me for it, thank-you. Anyway the first chapter is up so just sit back, relax, and enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Cast : **

**Ginnifer Goodwin ****as Judy Hopps, ZPD'S first rabbit officer who agrees to help Tyler get back to his world with the help of Nick**

 **Jason Bateman ****as Nick Wilde, once was a small-time con-artist but is now ZPD's first fox officer who agrees to help Tyler get back to his world**

 **Levi Miller ****as Tyler Michaels, a lonely 14-year-old human boy with no memory of living in the human world gets the help of officer's Hopps and Wilde and eventually bonds with them as they solve a case**

* * *

 **The city of Zootopia couldn't be more peacefully restored after last year's conspiracy. Predators and prey couldn't be happier now that the city was safe after Bellwether was arrested for her crimes against law and justice.**

 **As for the residents of Zootopia, well, they all could finally get back to their normal lives away from fear and discrimination.**

 **But…that doesn't mean its forever. Well not for Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde that is if you know what I mean.**

 **With Judy Hopps reinstated back into the ZPD and Nick Wilde being ZPD's first fox officer and also fighting alongside with being Judy's new partner these two are going to have a blast on what I'm about to tell you in this story.**

It was a warm sunny day like always. Everyone was especially swarming the grounds like the animals they are; texting, talking and doing all other kinds of interactionswith what technology they have in their paws. Like all days predators and prey go from place to place finding new opportunities for themselves and what to do for a living.

Like the city of Zootopia, anyone can be anything. Things were as normal as they should be except for the snickering and bickering of the citizens of the incredibly noisy city.

A ZPD police car was scene patrolling through the city neighborhood. Inside, we see an enthusiastic Judy Hopps driving the vehicle.

(SNIFFS)

Judy sniffed the fresh air through her nostrils and then sighed heavenly.

"What a great day to be on patrol, eh Nick?" said Judy happily

(SNORING)

Twitching an ear up, Judy could hear the sound of snoring right beside her.

"Nick?" Judy called again

She turned to her right to the passenger seat when she saw a sleepy Nick Wilde with a newspaper over covering his face as the fox continued snoring the way.

Judy scowled at him with ignorance and she slammed her foot on the brake when she came across a red light.

(TIRES SCREECHING)

Nick flew forward causing him to yelp in surprise. He stood back up on his seat and ripped the drooled up piece of newspaper of his face and threw it out the car window.

"Would it kill ya to let a fox get some beauty sleep as this time of the day?" Nick told Judy

"Grr, Nick this is the tenth time you've slept on the job! When are you going act more serious on this?" Judy told him ignorantly

"Hey it's not my fault I stay up all night between 5:30 in the morning. It's a habit with me" said Nick confirming his excuses

"Well that habit needs to stop. You're an officer now and it's time you started acting like one" Judy confirmed him back

"That's 'first fox officer' to you cottontail. After all I mean I' am now part of the team" said Nick smiling

"Yeah well Bogo's going to kick you off the team if you continue to keep this up so stay focused" Judy reminded him

"Okay then…wake me up when I'm ready to be focused. How's that sound?" Nick said sarcastically as he placed his sunglasses on and was about to adrift to sleep again

Judy frowned and she slammed her foot on the break again causing Nick to fly forward for the second time.

(TIRES SCREECHING)

(NICK YELPING)

Nick stood back up again on his seat when one of the lenses of his sunglasses was broken off. He took them off and observed it before glaring at Judy.

"How long are you going to keep doing that?" Nick asked with annoyance

"Till I make you focused" Judy said back

"Am I focused enough already with you trying to kill me in my sleep" Nick said amusingly

"Hmm, I don't know maybe I should stop again and find out sooner" said Judy ready to put her foot on the brakes again

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm awake, I'm focused, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to be on the team. You can count on me" said Nick

"Do I know that?" Judy asked sarcastically before glancing at him smilingly. "Yes. Yes I do…if you start trying"

"I' am trying Carrots but so far this month we haven't had any calls from the Department. For all we know is that we can pray for a miracle to happen" Nick pointed out

(RADIO SOUNDS OFF)

Surprisingly looking forward Judy quickly grabbed the microphone and held it to her mouth.

"Hello ZPD what's your emergency?" Judy aid through the speaker

(ANIMAL MUMBLING ON THE SPEAKER)

"You say a car chase is in pursuit?" said Judy to the person on the other line

(ANIMAL MUMBLING ON THE SPEAKER)

"Uh-huh, where?" Judy asked

(ANIMAL MUMBLING ON THE SPEAKER)

"Savannah Central. Okay, we're on our way! Thank-you very much" said Judy and she turned off the speaker

Judy smiled victoriously at her partner while Nick stayed calm as a cucumber like always.

"Time to wake up sweetheart 'cause that miracle's finally come true" Judy declared excitedly

"You…always have to be a miracle when it comes to crime, am I right?" Nick stated sarcastically

"You know you love me" said Judy happily

"Do I know that? Yes. Yes I do" said Nick repeated Judy's line with a signature smile

Nick placed his sunglasses back on and turned on the police alarm.

"May we?" Judy inquired

"Hit it Carrots!" Nick responded

Judy slammed her foot on the gas petal making the tires screech loudly and the car went off at high speed with the alarm lights beaming as they exit the neighborhood area and took off to Savannah Central.

* * *

As the next scenes changes, a truck was appeared to be at pursuit with ZPD behind their trail. Inside of the truck was a tiger thug who was driving the vehicle; next to him was a wolf who was too busy glancing at himself in a mirror in his paw; the other was a chubby hippo doing nothing but eating a sandwich; the other who was female snow leopard who shooting from the back at the trunk with a tranq shotgun. These criminals were known as the Wreckers.

"Stop in the name of the law of Zootopia!" called out a rhino officer

"Pull over and surrender immediately!" called out an elephant officer

But the snow leopard wasn't going to give up that easy as she loaded her shotgun with more tranq darts and then clanking it back she aimed for the ZPD cars.

"How about you surrender this!" shouted the snow leopard

(SHOOTING)

"Hey step on it you guys, give it more gas!" the snow leopard yelled up front

"I got my foot down the floorboard now!" the tiger thug shouted back

"Boy ain't she in a grubby mood, eh Chief?" said the wolf thug

"You dopes we wouldn't be in this mess if you two hadn't messed up the plan. You looking at yourself into the security cameras how dumb can one guy get..." The tiger thug told the wolf thug

He was suddenly taken off by the snacking of the hippo thug's sandwich eating sound. The tiger thug frowned having fed up with his personal hygiene. He swiped the sandwich out of the hippo's paws and threw it out the window.

"…and you eating like the hippopotamus you are. Get back where you belong!" The tiger thug yelled

"Oh shut up I don't have to!" the hippo yelled

While the shooting continued up front, Judy and Nick came right on time as they joined the police chase in the back.

"Oh man how come it's always us that has to sit in the back?" said Nick feeling annoyed

"There's a reason why it's called 'backup' Nick" Judy confirmed. "We're the backup crew"

Nick snorted. "Not for this fox. Say are you good on the wheel, Carrots?"

"Yeah why?" Judy replied

"Good whatever you do don't stop" Nick replied as he rolled down his window and hopped out of his seat and out the window and he climbed on top of the police car.

"Nick, NICK! What are you doing!" Judy cried to her partner

"Trust me I have a plan! Meet me on the other side of the truck and be ready" Nick called down before the fox began

"Wilde wait, stop!" Judy called but Nick had already taken off. "He's crazy. How do I know that I wonder? Well it's because he's a crazy fox!" she said to herself

Nick was hopping over each on every one of the ZPD police cars till he got to the one up front. When he did he noticed the beautiful snow leopard who was shooting at them and he tipped his sunglasses up with amazement on his face.

"Whoa, mama" said Nick

The snow leopard thug kept on shooting before Nick spoke up to her.

"Hey excuse me, excuse me!" Nick called getting the snow leopard's attention. "Hi there, I know this is a bad time for speech but you are so under arrest. So would you tell your pals in the front over there to pull over and give yourselves up please?"

The snow leopard scoffed. "Not if you're still alive, fox!"

The snow leopard placed another tranq dart into her shotgun and cocked it back and just as she was about to shook Nick she realized he was gone.

Stunned, the snow leopard looked around to see where he was. Figured he had given up she scoffed and continued on shooting the ZPD cars when suddenly she was taken by surprise when a tranq dart it her in the excitement.

(SNOW LEOPARD YELPING)

Already taking effects on her, the snow leopard fell into unconsciousness leaving a smiling Nick Wilde who was standing in the back the whole time as the fox blew the smoke off his tranq dart and placed it back in his back pocket.

"Oh I'm alive, baby. I was born to be alive" Nick stated

Soon after Nick paw cuffed the snow leopard Judy Hopps came riding up around the corner as she yelled out to her partner.

"Nick!" Judy called

"Hey Carrots, how am I doing!" Nick called out to Judy

"You're acting like a maniac" Judy ignorantly told him

"Thank-you" Nick replied for the comment

"That's not even a compliment! Just what do you think you're doing?" Judy demanded

"What's it look like, Carrots? I'm being part of the team" Nick called back

"By getting yourself hurt!" Judy shouted

"Hey you're the one who said I should be focused on this, so I' am. And from the looks of it I think I'm doing a darn pretty good job don't you think?" Nick shouted back

Judy attempted to argue back but had enough to deal with Nick's antics and decided to let it go and get back to business.

"Forgot that. What's your status?" Judy demanded

"From the looks of this I say this is a bank robbery. I got one of them; the other three are up front driving the vehicle" Nick reported

"What species?" Judy demanded

"Tiger, wolf, and a hippo to be exact" Nick reported

"Good. Try and get them to pull over and…" Judy instructed him before Nick cut her off

"Got it, got it! Tell' em to get out and surrender immediately. I know the drill, cottontail" Nick said eagerly

"Wait, that's not what I said…" Judy attempted to explain to him but she was cut off by Nick once again

"I got this Carrots just cover me okay" Nick told Judy before he began climbing on the back of the truck again

"Nick wait, stop, you're not…" Judy attempted to stop him but he was already out of sight which made her more frustrated at him. "…listening to me"

* * *

The tiger thug looked into his left and right outside mirrors and when he noticed the cops were trailing them anymore which must have meant that they had eluded them for good.

"Ha, ha we've lost'em boys!" said the tiger thug

"Safe at last!" the wolf declared, victoriously

"Say have you fellas seen the mustard anywhere?" The hippo asked

Suddenly out of nowhere Nick jumped out and landed right of the hood of the car engine making the three thugs gasp in surprise.

"What the…" said the tiger thug

"Hey fellas, sorry to eavesdrop at a time like this but I'm a cop. And cops like to protect the city of Zootopia here so would you three do me a really huge favor and…PULL OVER!" Nick demanded

"Shake this fox!" the wolf declared

"C'mon get rid of him!" the hippo declared

The tiger thug was thinking the same way as his pals and was about to turn the wheel but Nick quickly stopped them.

"Just…one more thing. Does anybody have any mustard I can borrow?" Nick asked smilingly

"Oh sure" said the hippo as he held out a bottle of mustard from behind him and handed it to Nick out the car window. "Here you go"

"Thanks" said Nick as the fox began shaking the bottle up

"What happens now?" the hippo asked

Nick then aimed the tip of the mustard bottle at the bad guys with one eye opened and a smile.

"This" Nick responded

(MUSTARD SQUIRTING)

Nick sprayed the mustard sauce all over the bad guys windshield covering the whole glass in mustard which made it impossible for the tiger thug to see anything.

"AGH!" screeched the tiger thug

"Get us outta here, what's the matter with ya!" cried the wolf

"I can't see, I can't see!" cried the tiger thug

The tiger thug turned the wheel back and forth from side to side as the trunk began to go unsteady due to the lack of mustard all covered on the windshield. Tugging the wheel hard it made Nick slip off his two feet and almost off the truck. Luckily Nick managed to grab the door handle of the trunk as he held onto his life.

"AHH, Carrots help me!" Nick cried

Seeing Nick holding on to the handle from the side of the truck her eyes widened with fear.

"NICK! Hang on I'm coming" cried Judy

Judy quickly stepped on the gas petal again and raced over to Nick's rescue. Nick resumed hanging onto the trunk handle when suddenly his paws began to slip.

"Carrots…I need you! C'mon don't leave me hanging here!" Nick cried out

Realizing what he was just saying was suddenly made sense to what he was doing right now.

"WHAT AM I SAYING…I'M HANGING ON TO MY LIFE HERE!" Nick cried out

Just as Judy came driving around the corner, she opened up the passenger door.

"Nick get in!" Judy called to him

Nick swung his body forward and at just the right moment he let go of the door handle and hopped back into the passenger's seat shutting the door.

"Thanks Carrots I owe you one" Nick said breathing deeply with relief

(PUNCH)

"OW!" cried Nick feeling pain in his left shoulder

"Why!" Judy yelled questionably

"Why what?" Nick asked confusingly

"How could you do something daring like that Nick?" Judy said demandingly

"Oh c'mon you saw me in action out there. I was kicking each of their butts one by one. No one got hurt" Nick confirmed

"You almost got killed" Judy pointed out

"Almost!" Nick pointed back to her

Just as they argued, the truck that the bad guys were went out of control and then suddenly the truck went tipping over. Just when it was about to land on Hopp's and Wile, Judy quickly slammed her foot on the gas petal once more and with high speed the truck missing and landed side first as it began skidding through the streets causing a swarm of animals to evacuate the grounds.

(CITIZENS OF ZOOTOPIA SCREAMING)

Finally the trunk skidded to a halt right near the Zootopia Police Department area. ZPD police cruisers were surrounding the damaged truck that was full of money.

* * *

As the next scene changes the bad guys were shown paw cuffed and being taken into the Zootopia Police Department while the area was being blocked off by caution tape rolls. Citizens of Zootopia who were all filled with curiosity had their cell phones out and taking pictures of the crime scene to put on their blogs.

(ANIMALS TALKING INDISTINCTIVELY)

Meanwhile, Chief Bogo was being interviewed by ZTV News by Peter Moosebridge about the events that happened while Judy and Nick were watching from their ZPD cruiser.

"Another job well done, eh Carrots?" said Nick as he took another sip of his drink

Judy was only glaring at him as she tapped her foot continuously while crossing her arms together with a look of disappointment.

Noticing his partner's expression as the fox hopped off of the police car hood and walked towards her.

"Hey Carrots why the long look? We did it didn't we, we stopped the bad guys. We're a team remember?" Nick reminded her

"Are we?" Judy asked questionably

"Hopps?" said Nick noticing his partner was serious

"We were supposed to do this as a team; not go off solo. What were you thinking?" Judy scolded him

"Hey I was just doing what needed to be done on the job. And I did, so why aren't you happy about this?" Nick stated

"Oh I' am happy. I'm always happy on the job. I'm just not happy at you" said Judy

Nick, who was confused on what Judy was saying to him, stood clueless.

"Me what did I do?" Nick asked feeling accused

"Oh I think you do know what I'm talking about!" Judy snapped, stunning Nick

"Look Judy…" Nick attempted to explain

"No, no, no I completely understand. You're better off getting yourself killed and I'm better off alone…by myself" said Judy

"Wait, wait, I didn't say that…" Nick pointed out

"Nick just hear me out please. We're partners and partners work together to keep this city safe and clean. It's our job. And it's our job we have to risk together" Judy explained to him

Nick was about to make an excuse but with deep thought he realized she was right. The fox deeply sighed.

"Your right. I'm stupid" Nick admitted

"And?" said Judy crossing her arms

"And a real chucklehead" Nick added

"And?" said Judy with a teasing smile

"A selfish fox pup" Nick added

"And?" said Judy once more

Nick smirked. "I'm a dumb fox"

"Dumbest fox ever" Judy added

"Does this mean you love me again?" Nick asked sarcastically

"Well let me see…" said Judy smiling and she kicked her partner in the shin

(KICK)

(NICK YELPING IN PAIN)

"OW!" cried Nick as he hopped on one foot

"Aw, did that hurt?" Judy teased

"Oh I don't know maybe it's all in my head…WELL OF COURSE IT HURT!" Nick snapped at her

"Call it a peace offering" Judy told him

"Ooh you are one bad bunny" Nick admitted back

"Not bad sweetheart… sly" Judy replied in a sarcastic tone making Nick chuckle.

"We better get back on patrol don't you think, Carrots?" Nick reminded

"Good idea" Judy responded before throwing the keys to Nick. "You're driving"

"Okay you're the boss" Nick replied back

"Don't you mean _you're_ the boss?" Judy confirmed teasingly

"Let it go, Carrots" Nick replied back

The two hopped back in their ZPD cruiser as Nick started the car and they drove off leaving the premise as they and back to their regular duties.

Meanwhile as the crowd of animals kept blocking the roads, out of nowhere, a mysterious stranger came creeping out from the alley. Out in the open he worn out blue sweatshirt along wearing torn up khaki pants; but the running shoes he was wearing were brand new (presumably stolen). He long medium brown curly hair on the top; the back and the sides were short.

He looked pretty young for his age and he looked so innocent. He looked both ways to make sure no one had sawn him before he flipped his hoodie up over his head and began walking the down the opposite way of the street away from the crowd of animals.

"This place will never be normal" said a human boy whose name was Tyler Michaels

* * *

 **Well there you have it; first chapter is done! P.S. I will take ideas for future chapter so don't be shy to do so. Anyway please review and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's Stooge Man here! The second chapter of 'Boy Meets Zootopia' is up. Also I like to thank all my followers and favorites including my first reviewers for giving me their support for this story. So just do me a favor everyone and just sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Tyler walked quietly down the sidewalk hiding his face from all the animal citizens so they wouldn't see what he really looks like. Although he was getting suspicious looks from the animals, Tyler just kept on walking.

Bumping into every citizen Tyler knew the sidewalks weren't the place for a boy to be walking.

Tyler hurriedly walked around the corner and down the less traffic streets as the boy quickly ducked inside an alley as he ran around the dumpster to hide. Tyler flipped his hood off as he peeked from behind the dumpster.

As he did, he noticed a pizza place down the street filled with hungry customers.

Hungry as the boy was he smacked his lips due to the lack of the smell coming from inside.

(SMACKING LIPS)

"Too many witness's in there. I'm toast" Tyler said to himself

Tyler took another glance back at the pizza place when he smelled that fresh steamy goodness breathing down his nostrils.

(STOMACH GROWLING)

"But I'm so hungry" Tyler whined as he held onto his stomach

Soon Tyler pulled out what appeared to be a fox mask out of his sweatshirt pocket and placed it around his face.

"Desperate times come for desperate measures" said Tyler

Once he was fully disguised, the boy took one last peek out in the streets twisting his head back and forth as Tyler began walking across the street down to the pizza place. Just as the boy entered the building, Nick and Judy came driving around the corner as they parked right next to the pizza place. Soon Nick rolled down his window so he could smell the beautiful scent of a fine good pizza.

* * *

(SNIFFING)

(SIGHING HEAVENLY)

"Nothing like a good old pizza break, eh Carrots?" said Nick rubbing his stomach

"But Nick it's not even noon and we still have another hour before lunch break" Judy reminded him

"Yeah well my stomach doesn't say so" Nick gestured to his belly

Judy sighed while rolling her eyes and looked away feeling down.

"Carrots c'mon what's the big deal?" Nick asked

"Nothing" Judy deceived

"C'mon you can tell me. We're partners remember?" Nick reminded

Sighing deeply, Judy turned back to Nick. "I'm sorry it's just…I just don't want anything bad happening to you that's all"

"Bad. Happening to me?" Nick scoffed

"I'm just saying that maybe…" Judy stated

Nick placed a paw finger to Judy's lip shushing her. "You worry too much"

"Of course I do! It's my job to worry about you" Judy stated

"Aw, you do care" Nick said amusingly

"You're missing the point here! If something happens to you I would never forgive myself" Judy explained to him

"Now Carrots there's no need to mourn over me" Nick pointed out

Judy sourly glared and crossed her arms at her partner making Nick realizing his mistake after what he just said.

"Okay…poor choice of words" Nick fixed

"I just wish you would take this job more seriously" Judy told him

"This is me taking it seriously…" Nick pointed out

Nick relaxed himself by placing his two feet on the stirring wheel. Judy frowned only a lot more by his appearance and she slapped Nick's feet off the stirring wheel.

(SLAP)

"Did anyone ever tell you, you have anger issues?" Nick replied sarcastically

"I do not!" Judy yelled sternly

Raising his eye-brows up and down with a signature smile, Judy lowered her eyes in annoyance and crossed her arms again and looked away.

Nick bents forward to Judy's side and began to whisper in her ear.

"Does the little bunny need a tickle?" Nick responded

Judy rolled her eyes and continued to ignore him. Nick, however, slightly started tickling her from under her arm.

"Tickle-tickle-tickle-tickle-tickle" said Nick in a baby tone

"Stop!" Judy laughed

"Tickle-tickle-tickle…you know you love it…tickle-tickle-tickle" Nick replied as he continued tickling her

Judy couldn't take it much longer and the little rabbit bursted out into laughter.

(LAUGHING)

"Say uncle!" Nick shouted

"No...(laughing)…never, never, NEVER!" Judy laughed

"Then I won't stop!" Nick shouted happily

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Judy screamed

(ANIMAL'S SCREAMING)

The loud screaming caused Nick to stop tickling Judy. Then the two rose up an ear when they heard the screaming sound coming from across the street.

"What was that?" Nick asked

"I don't know. C'mon let's see" Judy replied

Nick rolled down his window as and Judy took a peek of what was happening outside across from the pizza place.

* * *

Animals were running out of the pizza place like mad when one of pizza chef's came bursting out the front door calling for help.

"Drop that pizza! Help, police, police, police!" cried the lion

Judy and Nick hopped out of their police cruiser and rushed towards the frantic lion.

"ZPD thank goodness you're here!" said the lion with relief

"What's the problem, sir?" Judy demanded

"Some fox kid came into my shop and stole a pepperoni pizza for $5.00 without paying!" the lion explained

"I have just one question; sir…does your pizza come with BBQ sauce?" Nick asked about pizza instead of the thief

Judy shoved Nick in the gut with her elbow telling him to knock it off as she continued talking with the lion chef.

"Which way did he go?" Judy asked demandingly

"There he is!" the lion pointed out

Following where the lion was pointing, Judy and Nick caught sight of the masked fox thief running away with the pizza in his arms.

"Stop that child!" shouted the lion

"Don't worry sir, we've got it under control" Judy reassured the lion. "Let's go Nick!"

"I'm right behind ya cottontail…right after lunch" said Nick as turned to go into the pizza place

"NICK!" Judy shouted

"Alright, alright, I'm coming" said Nick as he lowered his arms in defeat

Turning back around, Nick paced to catch up with Judy as they both started chasing after the thief.

* * *

Just as Tyler ran around the alley the boy stopped to catch his breath; taking a peek outside the open to make sure no one had followed him. Seeing the cost was clear, the 14-year-old took off his fox mask and threw it away and looked down at the pizza box and he opened it up. Inside the box was a mouth-watering, hot, large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. Tyler's eyes were feasted upon this as the hungry human smacked his lips together.

(SMACKING LIPS)

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time" Tyler said to himself

"FREEZE!" Judy shouted

Tyler closed the box lid and stood frozen in place when out of nowhere officers Judy and Nick were standing right behind him.

"ZPD Police don't move!" said Judy

Tyler did what he was told as the boy continued to stand like a statue without making a single move.

"Turn around slowly" Judy demanded

Doing what needed to be told, Tyler slowly began to turn around but instead of showing his face he held the pizza box so that the two cop animals couldn't see what he looks like.

"Lower the pizza box, please" Judy demanded

Tyler didn't respond and he shook the pizza box to make it like look he was replying to a 'no'.

"What is that a 'yes'?" Judy whispered to Nick

"Nah I pretty sure it's a 'no', am I right?" Nick whispered back

Raising a brow, Judy turned back to the pizza thief. "Sir, please lower the pizza box please"

"No! You can't make me!" Tyler replied

"Oh wow, it speaks!" Nick faked surprised

"Sir, I'm not going to ask twice. Please lower the pizza box, please" Judy demanded

"I don't have to listen to you! You're just a cute little bunny!" Tyler replied back

"Okay first of all…don't call me 'cute'. Second, I _can_ make you; I'm an officer of the law" Judy stated to the boy

"There's no law that say's I can call you 'cute'" Tyler joked

Nick held in a chuckle while Judy frowned, feeling unappreciated by this boy's attitude.

"Sir if you don't surrender that pizza immediately, you'll give me no choice but to use the fox repellant" Judy warned as he reached down to her pocket

"I'm not a fox" Tyler confirmed

"Oh…I'm pretty sure you are kiddo. Take a look at me…I'm a fox. And believe me, I know a fox by the look at his…" said Nick smilingly before he paused

Stunned, Nick noticed the face from the guy holding the pizza was nothing but a fox mask that was lying on the ground. Looking back up, he and Judy saw when the thief lowered the box down it revealed to be nothing but Tyler's innocent face which stunned the two even more.

"…face?" Nick finished

"Whoa…" Judy managed to say

Tyler held the pizza box to his chest as he stared at the two ZPD officers showing a fresh calm expression on his face. Judy and Nick said nothing but stare at him like it was a staring contest.

"What?" Tyler asked

Judy snapped back into existence and tried to get her head together of what happened before.

"I…I-I'm sorry…I-I'm uhh…uhh…w-w-what's happening?" Judy asked

"I've seen monkey's run around butt naked but never have I seen this guy before" Nick whispered to Judy through his teeth

"Hello? Earth to fox and rabbit, is anyone there?" said Tyler snapping his fingers at the two

Snapping out of it, Judy shook her head trying to clear all the weirdness out as she took another glance at human boy.

"We know, we know, we're sorry mister…mister…?" said Judy

"Tyler…Tyler Michaels" Tyler repeated his name

"Well…mister Tyler Michaels...I hate to do this but... you are under arrest" Judy stated

"Under arrest…for what?" Tyler accusingly asked

"It's called thievery, kiddo" Nick added. "You stole food without paying and it's a direct violation to steal things without paying for it"

Tyler stood dumbstruck of what the fox was telling him and he didn't quite understand him at all.

"So what" Tyler protested

"So…it means you gotta give me the box so we can return it back to the shop" Nick added

"Then what?" Tyler protested

"Then…we're taking you back to the station house because you're in a lot of trouble, mister" Nick added as he moved forward and raised his paws out to the boy. "Hand it over, kiddo"

Tyler frowned and held the pizza away from the fox. "No it's mine!"

"Give me the pizza, please" Nick demanded in a calm tone

"I will not!" Tyler protested

"Kid, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You're choice?" Nick warned

Tyler's only reply was sticking his tongue out at the fox. Nick frowned at him as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Hard way it is!" Nick declared

The fox grabbed a hold of the corner of the pizza box and pulled it forward, but Tyler pulled it back as a tug a war began with these two.

"Give me!" cried Nick

"No!" cried Tyler

"Give me!" cried Nick

"No!" cried Tyler

"Give me!" cried Nick

"No!" cried Tyler

"I said, let me have it!" Nick declared

Tyler smirked at the fox. "You really want it?"

"Yes!" Nick declared

"Sure?" Tyler asked

"Positive!" Nick declared

"Okay…" said Tyler and he released his grip causing Nick to fall backwards towards Judy

(NICK YELPING)

(SPLAT)

Falling on top of Judy, the fox and the rabbit were shown to be all covered in pizza toppings such as cheese, tomato sauce and pepperoni. Tyler laughed at the two with both his hands covering his mouth.

"Now that's what I call pizza with everything on it!" Tyler joked

The boy then hopped over the two police animals and made a dash down the sidewalk leaving Judy and Nick to their misfortune.

Whipping the last drop of tomato sauce off her face, Judy realized the boy was getting away.

(GASPS)

"I don't believe this" Judy gasped

"I know…" Nick gasped before taking a finger taste of the cheese. "They should have put more mozzarella, don't you think?"

Judy, who looked annoyed, shoves the fox in the shoulder. "Nick?"

"Yeah?" said Nick

Judy pointed her finger out before Nick realized what she was talking about and he lowered his ears in embarrassment.

"Ooh…sorry" Nick responded

"He's getting away!" Judy cried

"C'mon, get him!" Nick declared as the two got up and took off chasing after the human boy

* * *

 **Well everyone another chapter is finished! Anyway please review and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone it's me again! Glad to see so many followers and some reviews you're really cheering me up. Anyway the next chapter is up so just sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

Tyler ran as fast as he could and even with the stolen shoes he was wearing weren't going to let his feet down. As he was running he bumped into some animals along the way getting very rude comments on the way.

"Out of the way!" cried Tyler

"Hey watch it, bub!"

"Sorry" cried Tyler

"What the heck, man!"

"Pardon me, sir!" cried Tyler

"Why don't you watch where you're going!"

"My bad, ma'am!" cried Tyler

Once he made it out of the crowd, he skidded to a complete stop near the cross-walk area. There he stopped to catch his breath.

(PANTING)

Tyler checked behind him to make sure that fox and rabbit weren't on his tail but was too caught-sighted by the crowd of swarming animals. Believing he had eluded them, he sighed with relief.

"Phew…lost' em" said Tyler happily

"There he is!" cried Nick

"Hey you!" cried Judy

Tyler turned his head around and much to his dismay he saw Judy and Nick running towards him.

"Stop in the name of the law!" Judy shouted

"Uh-oh!" cried Tyler and he dashed away through the high-traffic area roads

Just as Tyler took off on the streets, Judy and Nick stopped before the boy was climbing, running and hopping over the tops of cars.

"Whoa…we got a runner" Nick remarked

"Quick, split up! I'll take this side, you take that side" Judy instructed

"Way ahead of you, Carrots!" said Nick in agreement

* * *

Judy and Nick took different sidewalk areas as they continued to chase after the boy. Meanwhile, bouncing off every car hood, Tyler managed to reach the next light as he hopped off in front of the cross-walk area. Tyler took off to the safety side of the cross-walk when suddenly Judy appeared confronting him.

"Stop right there!" Judy demanded

"WHOA!" cried Tyler

The boy quickly dashed off into the opposite direction but skidded to a halt when he realized Nick was waiting on the other side of the cross-walk area.

"I don't think so, kiddo" said Nick with a smirk

Tyler realized he was cornered from both side by two police officers and a whole crowd of traffic circling around him. Soon, Judy and Nick began to slowly walk towards him with caution and reassurance.

"No, stay away from me!" cried Tyler

"Sweetie relax its okay" Judy reassured. "We're not going to hurt you. We just want you to come with us and we can talk this through"

"Never…you're just saying that because you want to arrest me! You're gonna try and lock me up in those animal cages!" Tyler protested

"Kid you've go nowhere to go. So if I were you…I'd surrender right now" Nick informed

"No…I can outrun both of you and you can't stop me!" Tyler protested

"All that's gonna do is get you into more trouble" Nick pointed out

"I don't care!" Tyler warned

"Honey, please listen to us, we're trying to help you. Running away is one thing but you can't do it for the rest of your life. Come with us, and we can give you the help you need" Judy reassured the boy

Lowering his arms in defeat, Tyler sighed and held his hands out.

(SIGHS)

"Fine…I surrender" Tyler said defeatingly

Nick smiled victoriously and pulled out the paw cuffs, "Good choice, sport. Now be a good little thief and hold still"

"Now just a sec. You got it all wrong officer I'm not a thief, _he_ is!" said Tyler as he pointed his finger at the crowd of cars

Nick and Judy looked to where the boy was pointing for a moment only to discover no one was trying to hijack the cars. When they turned back, much to their shock, they only found an old mouse walking across the road.

"HEY!" cried Judy

"He got away again, the sneak!" cried Nick with frustration

Judy rushed towards the old moose. "Excuse me, sir. Sorry to bother you but have you seen a child about this high with dirty clothes…"

"He went _that_ way, missy" the old moose pointed out

"Thank-you, sir" Judy thanked

"C'mon let's get him!" Nick declared

Judy and Nick dashed off once again chasing after the runaway human. Just as they took off, not realizing, the old moose took off its antlers when it appeared to be Tyler (who was disguised the whole time). He chuckled and threw his disguise to the side before sticking his tongue out at two cops.

"Ha-ha, suckers!" said Tyler happily

Just when Tyler dashed off again, Judy and Nick skidded to a complete stop when they realized something important. The two back around, noticing the moose disguise outfit on the ground, before they heard whistle out of the distance and they looked to see Tyler.

(WHISTLING)

"Yoo-hoo! Nah-Nah!" exclaimed Tyler flapping his hands up to his ears

Just when he dashed off again, Judy and Nick were left stunned with mortification by what just happened.

"HOW DID HE DO THAT?" Nick exclaimed

"COME BACK HERE!" Judy exclaimed

* * *

The chase continued off running through the crowd of swarming people as Judy and Nick were right on the human boy's tail as things started to get intensely funny.

Tyler came upon four door entry's and he decided to run into one of them while Judy and Nick ran to the exact door that he just entered; just before they entered, Tyler came popping out of the fourth door and ran into the third door. Annoyed, Judy and Nick then headed for the third door and prepared to enter but Tyler came popping out of the first door and back into the fourth door. Feeling even more frustrated, the two headed towards the fourth door again but Tyler came popping out of the second door and into the third door.

After multiplying things out with Judy, she and Nick waited at the first door for Tyler's approach so that they could ambush him.

"We'll wait for him to come out and when he does…we grab him. Got it?" Judy explained in whisper making Nick wink back

"Did anyone ever tell you you're evil when you're clever?" Nick remarked sarcastically

(JUDY SHUSHING)

While the two waited for their 'guest' to come out, but Tyler quietly came out of the third door as he crept upon Nick from behind.

Tyler tapped the fox on the shoulder. "Hey why are we hiding?" the boy whispered

(NICK SHUSHING)

"We're waiting for _you_ to come out, so we can snatch ya!" Nick whispered

"Oh that sounds…" Tyler whispered before he realized it was the same two who were chasing him. "…uh-oh"

Soon Nick's ears perked up when he realized who was behind him and he turned around when he recognized it was Tyler.

"WHY YOU…" Nick declared putting up a fist

(KLONK)

(NICK YELPING)

"HEY WHAT IS THIS? TURN THE LIGHTS ON!" cried Nick

Nick was taken by surprise when Tyler plopped a bucket over his head before the boy punched it causing Nick to fall backwards again and on top of Judy.

(PUNCH)

(NICK AND JUDY YELPING)

"Sorry my bad!" Tyler apologized before dashing off again

Judy stood up as she watched the runaway human get away for possibly the third time when she couldn't help noticing something she hadn't thought about before.

"You know something Nick…Nick?" said Judy before seeing Nick struggling getting the bucket off his head. "Oops, sorry Nick!"

Judy grabbed a hold of bucket and with one big pull she yanked it right off letting Nick breath for oxygen.

(BREATHING HEAVILY)

(PANTING)

"Sorry about that, are you okay?" Judy asked with concern

"Having a bucket over my head with less oxygen so…no I'm not fine! That kid is getting on my nerves!" Nick replied

"Nick we can't show acts of force against him. He's just a kid" Judy told him

"Yeah…well the next trick he pulls on me is gonna be his last! Kid or no kid!" Nick remarked sternly

"He'll get tired out sooner or later. It won't last" Judy reassured him

* * *

 _ **5 hours later…**_

Sun was already about to set over the horizon and Tyler was still running on his feet down the sidewalks. Judy and Nick, however, were stumbling feeling tired and out of breath after all the chasing they did with that boy today. Wincing and limping, the two decided to take a break.

(PANTING)

(BREATHING HEAVILY)

"So are all rabbits wrong or is it just _you"_ Nick stated, stressed

"Oh put a carrot in it, already!" Judy exclaimed, having fed up with him

"Geez for a thief…that kid sure can run! Maybe better than you, Carrots" Nick pointed out

"It doesn't matter…we're catching him…if it takes us all night long!" Judy declared, not giving up

"Oh boy…now you're killing me" Nick groaned feeling more stressed out

"Nick…if we don't catch him…he could be exposed to all of Zootopia who live here" Judy reminded him, fearing the worst

"Yeah…well I got only one thing to say about that. Pray to God cause' he's road kill" Nick remarked sarcastically

"Are you suggesting that we should give up?" Judy questioned

"Carrots, from the looks of that kid I think he's outrun us long enough" Nick added

Judy sighed in annoyance and she slapped her palm over her face. Soon Judy started to get the fact that Nick was right. He's fast; he's clever; he's unstoppable; and he never gives up. What's next?

"Carrots?" Nick asked tapping her on the shoulder

"I agree with you Nick, we can't catch him and we should call it a 'quits'…" Judy told Nick before he interrupted her

"No, no, no, no, no, this is really important!" Nick said frantically wanting her to look up

"What?" Judy whined

Nick gripped his paw under Judy's chin and turned her face into the direction towards the street that was just about a half-a-mile away.

"Look!" Nick pointed out

Following in the direction Nick was pointing the two could see the boy on his hands and knees seemingly to be coughing up due to all the running he's done without stopping. Tyler looked awful! Sweat drizzled down his face as his body was heated up underneath his clothes. Surprised to this, Judy looked at Nick triumphantly believing that haven't failed yet.

"He's weak, fluff. This is our chance!" said Nick happily

"Excellent, c'mon let's get him before someone else does!" Judy replied

"Uhh…I wouldn't get that over excited, Carrots. The kid is about to get run over by a truck" Nick pointed out

"What?" Judy exclaimed, getting scared

Looking back forward while Tyler still stood coughing out in the middle of the road, a big truck came driving around the corner and began heading straight towards where the boy was still standing.

"Look out!" Judy cried out

"Get out of the way!" Nick cried

"Get off the road!" Judy cried

"Kiddo, there's a trunk coming your way!" Nick cried

"Aren't you listening to us!" Judy cried

Judy and Nick kept on calling for him but Tyler was too woozy as he tilted himself side to side feeling like he was going to faint. His vision was blurring and all he could see was darkness circling around him.

After many calling attempts the two heard the truck driver honk his horn telling him he's coming this way.

"He can't hear us, Carrots…" Nick pointed out, getting scared

"Throw me" Judy told him

"What?" Nick asked confused

"I said throw me. It'll work if _you_...throw...me" Judy explained

"But Carrots…" Nick attempted to argue

Judy grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him towards her face. "Don't argue with a rabbit, just throw me!"

Hearing the truck honk its horn again, Judy and Nick looked forward then they realized the truck was about to make its impact as the truck driver stepped on his breaks.

"NICK, THROW ME!" Judy demanded

Nick quickly picked Judy up and raised her like he was ready to throw a football for the winning touchdown.

"HIKE!" Nick exclaimed

Tossing Judy forward, Tyler woozily faced the light of the truck with no reaction not even realizing he was about to meet his fate. But all was taken back as Judy flung forward and pressed her two feet against Tyler's back knocking him out of the way as the two safely landed on the other side of the sidewalk letting the truck driver pass them.

Judy looked back as the truck driver safely kept on going. She looked back down at the boy and sighed with relief. Nick also sighed with relief as he quickly made his way over to them.

"Carrots! Are you okay?" Nick asked with concern

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine" Judy reassured

"He sure doesn't look fine" Nick said, kneeling down to the human

Nick examined the human by placing his paw over the boy's forehead; then placing one of his ear against the boy's chest for a heartbeat as Judy watched him with curiosity and observation.

"Is he okay?" Judy asked him

"He's unconscious from exhaustion but he'll be okay" Nick reassured

Judy took another glance down at the unconscious human as she placed her little paw on the boy's cheek to tilt his head forward. Her eyes were wide and her ears perked up by the fascination of the human boy's face.

"Amazing…" said Judy with amazement

"It's breath-taking…" Nick admitted

"It's so extraordinary…" said Judy

"I don't know what we're looking at?" said Nick carelessly

Judy glared at him before looking back down at the boy. "I've never seen this kind of species before. I wonder where he came from?"

"Yeah…can we go home now" Nick replied sarcastically

"Nick get serious will you!" Judy said, sternly

"Sorry, sorry, I wasn't focused but I' am. So…what's the plan?" Nick asked Judy

"We have to get him off the streets. We'll take him back to Chief Bogo maybe he knows what we can do with him" Judy suggested

"Carrots, are you out of your mind…" said Nick, stunned

"No, I'm not. I know it's crazy but we have to try" said Judy

"But we don't even know anything about this kid. Who he is? And where he came from? Far as we know he could be dangerous" Nick pointed out

"I don't think he is" Judy said doubtingly

"How are you so sure?" Nick questioned

"Nick look at him! Does this look dangerous to you?" Judy pointed down at Tyler

Nick was speechless for a moment and took a minute to think it over before Judy patted him on the shoulder.

"We have to take him back with us" Judy told him

* * *

Back at the Zootopia Police Department (ZPD) in Chief Bogo's office, the stubborn bull was sitting down looking into his phone playing the Gazelle app before he was interrupted by Clawhauser on the speaker.

" _Chief Bogo sir, yeah Officer's Hopps and Wilde just returned and they have something they need you to see" Clawhauser reported_

"Not now" Chief Bogo replied back

" _But sir…they said you really need to check this out" Clawhauser reported_

"Tell them I'll see it tomorrow!" Chief Bogo replied back, annoyed

Suddenly one of the wolf police officers came bursting through the door. Chief Bogo grunted with annoyance and got off his seat.

"What is it?" said Chief Bogo, arrogantly

"Sir…you got to see this!" said the wolf officer

Back down at the main lobby as Chief Bogo was making his way down he noticed a crowd of bickering police officer mammals.

"Alright, alright what is all the commotion about?" Chief Bogo demanded

The ZPD officers moved over to the side revealing an unconscious human boy lying on ground all wrapped up in blankets. Bogo was speechless for a moment while Judy and Nick stood in the back smiling nervously.

"This was a bad idea' Nick whispered through his teeth

"Everything's going to be fine" Judy whispered back

"Hopps…Wilde…" said Chief Bogo, slowly turned his head expressing a look of madness on his face. "…please tell me you have an explanation for this"

"We're… dead" Nick said through his teeth

* * *

 **Well everyone another chapter is finished! Anyway please review and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone how's it going, Stooge Man here! Just got back to school over a week of spring break and I'm back to working on the floors. Anyway thanks for the reviews and support and just do me a favor…sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Cuddling his face into the warm blankets, Tyler's eyes blinked open a little as he started to wake up. He stood himself up from the bed and rubbed his eyes with both his hands. Just as his vision started to clear up Tyler noticed something strangely odd. He was in a room covered with concrete walls, the lights were beaming bright from the ceilings, and right in front of him were metal bars.

Tyler couldn't help feeling he was in a cellar…a jail cellar. At that moment, he thought he was dreaming but when he felt something tightening his wrists he held his hands up and realized he was paw cuffed.

"Uh-oh" Tyler whispered

Tyler got out of bed before noticing he was wasn't in his filthy clothes anymore; his green sweatshirt, his pants, even his underwear. All he was wearing now was a plain white t-shirt and gray sweatpants.

"What the…" said Tyler surprisingly

"Well…looks like somebody had a good-night sleep, eh kiddo?" said Nick as he and Judy came walking up to him

Tyler rubbed the back of his head as he let out another yawn. "How long was I out?" he asked

"All night, Nick and me stood by your side the whole time?" Judy reassured

"Might I ask, what is this place and how did I get into these clothes?" Tyler asked the two

"Well buddy the first part is pretty easy. The second part…eh, it's quite disturbing" Nick told him

Judy placed her paw on the boy's cuffed hands. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, I guess. But I'm not happy about _this_. What's this for?" said Tyler referring to his cuffed hands

"That my little friend is to keep smart aleck's like you from pulling a fast one. Kind of like how you tricked us with that little act of yours" Nick pointed out

Judy rolled his eyes before explaining, "It's just for your own safety"

"Okay but…did you have to make'em so tight?" said Tyler, telling them his wrists are hurting

"Don't worry I'll loosen'em for you" Nick reassured

Tyler's eyes widened real big. "Really?"

"Yeah…no" Nick said bluntly

Tyler frowned before suddenly someone came walking through the door who appeared to be Chief Bogo.

"Good _it's_ awake. Bring him to the other room" Chief Bogo said coldly, before exiting the door

"Who's that?" Tyler asked

"Just a hot-head you don't want to mess with" Nick reminded him

Judy sighed and gently grasped the boy's hand. "Now listen sweetie you're not going to run again, okay. Chief Bogo's just going to ask you some questions"

"And then what happens to me?" Tyler asked curiously

"We'll see that you get a nice sendoff" Nick joked

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tyler questioned

"Nick, stop it! Can't you see he's scared enough" Judy told him to knock it off

"Carrots, the way I see him I don't think he looks scared. To me, I think he's just acting that way so he can get away again" Nick whispered

"Like you did with _me_? Remember that because _I_ sure do" Judy inquired, with an edge

"Put a carrot in it, whiskers" Nick muttered

"Ignore him. So can you do it?" Judy told him

"Okay. But what if I can't answer'em?" Tyler asked

"Then they're gonna fry in the hot seat till your nothing but rotten mold just waiting to fry up" Nick stated, sarcastically

Tyler frowned at him, he and Judy both, they turned to each other without saying a word for about ten seconds before the silence was broke.

"Can I punch him?" Tyler asked

"Allow me…" Judy offered

(PUNCH)

"OW! What did I do now?" cried Nick, when he felt pain in his right shoulder

"Insubordination" said Judy, agitatedly

"But _he_ started it!" Nick said whiningly accusing the boy

"Actually no, _you_ just made it worse" Judy confirmed

"She's got a good point, you know" said Tyler, fake smiling at the fox

Nick snarled at him and raised a finger up to say something, but unfortunately he ran out ideas, so lowering his hand down he just glared at the smirking human in madness.

"C'mon kiddo" said Nick grumpily

* * *

Grasping the boy's arm, the fox tugged him forward very roughly as he, him, and Judy made way to the door. But just as they opened the door, out of nowhere, ZTV reporters came flashing through the main lobby like a frenzy surrounding the three in cameras and lights.

(REPORTERS TALKING DISTINCTIVLY)

"Strange visitor tell us who you are and why you're here?" said a TV reporter

"What the-?" said Tyler, in surprise

"Are you an alien from outer space?"

"…No, no I'm not an alien I'm human" Tyler muttered

"Why have you come to our planet?"

"…I-I-I don't know…" Tyler muttered

"Are you planning for world domination?"

"What? What kind of reporter are you…" Tyler muttered

It was just too much; reporters kept flashing cameras and asking random questions which made the frightened human more scared as he hid his face away. But he wasn't alone. Lucky for him, Judy and Nick were defending him as they pushed their way through the crowd of animals.

"Out of the way, please" Judy protested

"Move it or lose it mammals hit the road!" Nick protested

Soon the three quickly lead Tyler away from the crowd of TV reporters as they made their way into the next hall as the frenzy crowd followed them from behind.

* * *

In the interrogation room, Tyler was sitting under a bright lamp with his hands now cuffed to the table as the boy waited patiently for someone to come. Suddenly Chief Bogo came walking through the door expressing that serious look on his face; along beside him, officers Hopps and Wilde came in as well the two stood guard by the door.

Judy gave Tyler a slight nod and a wink meaning that, 'everything is going to be okay'. Nick, however, stood taking a sip out of his coffee.

Bogo took a seat right across from Tyler as the boy stared patiently at the buffalo looking calm as a cucumber.

"My name is Chief Bogo, son. I'm Sargent of the Zootopia Police Department. Could you tell me about yourself" Chief Bogo stated

"Umm…my name is Tyler Michaels, sir. I'm 14-years-old and that's…that's it, sir" Tyler introduced himself

"I doubt that's everything you know. Now tell me…where are your parents?" Chief Bogo questioned

"I-I…I don't know" Tyler answered

"That's not an excuse. Where…are…your…parents?" Chief Bogo questioned, again

"I don't know. Okay, I really don't know, sir. I can't remember them" Tyler told him

"Can you remember anyone else that's related to you?" Chief Bogo questioned

"…no" Tyler whispered

"What's that?" Chief Bogo questioned

"I…I…I…I can't remember anything" Tyler responded

"But you know who you are, is that correct?" Chief Bogo questioned

Tyler nodded in reply. "Yes sir"

* * *

Meanwhile Chief Bogo was talking to Tyler privately, Judy and Nick were quietly chatting in conversation.

"You think Bogo will go easy on him" Judy whispered, with concern

"Carrots, I doubt it. That guy's so sore he could make the kid's teeth fall out with just one look" Nick whispered

"Nick, he's a child for Pete 'sake, have some compassion for once" Judy whispered back

"Says who? The Easter bunny" Nick teased

" _I do_ …and no I'm not the Easter bunny" Judy pointed out

"Would it help if I call you 'cute'?" Nick teased

"Yeah…no" Judy replied bluntly before the scene changes back with Chief Bogo talking to Tyler

* * *

"I take it you're uncomfortable, son" said Bogo sternly

"Yes, very much, sir" Tyler replied

"Well…good! Do you know why I brought you in here?" said Bogo

"To un-cuff me" Tyler remarked, sarcastically

"No! You're here to answer your crimes on the events that happened yesterday down Savannah Central. It says here that you were accused of stealing without any commitment to pay, and it also says you were insulting a police officer am I right?" Bogo questioned

"I believe its pronounced _animal cruelty_ , don't you think sir" Nick remarked, sarcastically

"Shut your mouth, Wilde!" Chief Bogo demanded, angrily

Tyler quietly chuckled under his breath, covering his mouth with his hand before Bogo glanced back causing Tyler to snap back in his quiet motion.

"Am I right, son?" Chief Bogo questioned

"Sir I didn't mean any harm, I just was hungry, all I was trying to do is…" Tyler protested but Bogo shouted loud into his face

"AM…I…RIGHT?" Chief Bogo questioned, demandingly

Tyler slouched down in his chair and sighed deeply. "…yes, sir"

"I thought so. Now pay strict attention, son because you're gonna want to hears this next part that I'm about to tell you. You're face got published in the newspapers this morning, the ZTV News's got the whole city panicked all because of your appearance" said Bogo

"Guess that makes _me_ famous, huh" Tyler remarked, sarcastically

"This isn't a joke, boy! Do you realize the damage you've caused in this city?" Chief Bogo pointed out

"Sargent, I'm a poor boy living on the streets on my own with nothing but my dignity, why can't you understand that?" Tyler stated

"Well poor boys should understand this…the fact that no matter how hard you try to get away, we will find you. We will always find you" said Chief Bogo

"Is that a threat, sir?" Tyler asked

"No…it's a warning. I swear on you boy, I will put you behind bars for as long as I want you to unless you have the guts to tell me that you're brave enough to stand up for yourself. So _I warn you_ this, I can maintain my resolve much longer then you can maintain that phony arrogance and the instant that you show the lightest crack in that smug façade, I'll be there. I will go all over you like…"

"Like white on rice, sir?" said Tyler

"What?" Chief Bogo questioned

"Sorry, I mean that's kind of unfair" Tyler protested

"What's that supposed to mean, _boy_?" Chief Bogo questioned

"Oh nothing…just let _me_ warn you, _sir_. You guys think you might know so much about me and what I'm capable of…but you don't. You know why? Because no matter what you animals think you might now, I will still always… _ALWAYS_ be one step, three steps, seven steps ahead of you and just when you think you're catching up to that person that's when I'll always be right behind you at the perfect moment. And in no time where you'll be anywhere else where I exactly want you to be. So c'mon…get close, get very close…get all over me if you wish because the closer you think you are, the less you'll actually see…Bogo head" Tyler stated

Chief Bogo, enraged, slammed his fists on the table. "I'm gonna nail you…"

Tyler hopped out of his seat and before Bogo could even grab him, the boy threw the paw cuffs off his wrists and onto Bog's, locking'em tight. Bogo looked stunned, much to his, and Judy and Nick's, surprise.

"What the…" said Chief Bogo shockingly

"I told you they were too tight" Tyler replied, rubbing his sore wrists

"What is this, a magic trick?" Chief Bogo demanded, grouchily

"Not exactly sir…it's _my_ magic trick" Tyler pointed out

Chief Bogo grunted and turned over to Judy and Nick. "Hopps, Wilde, the key!"

"Oh…Oh, oh, oh yes, yes of course, sir" Judy stuttered, as the rabbit started looking through her pockets

"That's a cool trick, kiddo. Too bad you couldn't get to fool me with that one" Nick admitted, taking another sip of coffee

"Is there something wrong with that coffee, Mr. Fox?" Tyler asked Nick, about the drink

"What are you talking about, my drink's just fine…" Nick remarked, as he tilted his cup upward for a sip

(METAL CLANKING)

Nick paused and he lowered his cup down and started shaking it a little when suddenly he heard another metal clanking sound. Stunned, Nick looked up when he noticed Tyler raising his eye brows at him with a smug grin. Nick twisted the lid off and poured the remains of his coffee left on the table before the key came sliding out of the cup.

"How did you do that?" Judy questioned, surprisingly

"Let's just say…I always have a little trick up my sleeve" Tyler remarked, with a small grin

"I can see why" Nick muttered

"My thoughts exactly" said Chief Bogo, angrily

"I might not be a magician, but I do know my tricks. So let me give you three a little advice. First rule about magic…always be the smartest guy in the room" Tyler told them

Once Judy finally unlocked the cuffs, Chief Bogo glared at the boy in madness before to muttered the two officers to speak with him privately.

"Hopps, Wilde…meeting…NOW" Chief Bogo angrily, muttered

"Yes sir" Judy muttered, nervously

As they began entering the other room, Judy took one last glance at Tyler as the boy smiled innocently back at her. Nick, however, was scowling giving Tyler the 'I'm watching you' look while the boy smiled and waved his fingers at him.

* * *

"Of all the cases I've solved I never thought this one would be most difficult. First the night howler incident…and now this! What could be worse?" said Chief Bogo, feeling stressed

"With all due respect sir, I don't think this boy is a threat. Seems to me, he's just…"

"…a back-stabbing, no-good, selfish, street rat and let's not forget dirty double-crosser. I mean did you just see what he just pulled back there? Now that I think of it, I don't think I feel bad if they do take him away to be experimented on" Nick remarked

Judy nudged him in the shoulder. "Nick!"

"What?" Nick defended

"You can't say that about him, that's cruel" Judy told him

"First off it's not cruel. In my case…I call it child cruelty" Nick added

Angered, Chief Bogo silenced the bickering from the two partners forcing them to keep their mouths shut.

"SHUT IT!" Chief Bogo demanded. "As much as I would love to see this _thing_ get executed we only have a few options: #1 help get him home or #2 Hand him over to the government. Any suggestions you two"

Nick was about to speak up about choosing #2 but luckily Judy clamped his mouth shut just before he could say it.

"Sir if I may, I think it's safe to say the boy doesn't have any memory of being here. He seemed to be telling the truth and I think all he wants to do is go home" Judy reported

"I highly doubt it to be true, Hopps. But we can't take any chances with letting this city crawl back into fear again"

"So what should we do, sir?" Nick asked

"Well that should be pretty easy" Chief Bogo replied back

"Well let's have it!" said Nick amusingly, placing his sunglasses on

"Yeah we're ready for anything!" Judy declared, triumphantly

"Officers Hopps, Wilde…meet your new assignment" Chief Bogo stated, referring to the person still sitting back in the interrogation room

Judy's face brightened up with happiness except for Nick, who just stood shocked with despair, seeing that their new assignment…was Tyler. Suddenly one of the shades of his sunglasses broke off.

"Oh no…" Nick muttered. "…better to die"

* * *

 **Well everyone another chapter is done! And again thank you all for waiting so patiently. Please review and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody hope you all had a wonderful Easter last weekend! Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites you've all given me! Anyway the next chapter is up so just sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

Tyler, who was still stuck in the interrogation room, laid his head down on his folded arms that were on the table as he waited for the buffalo, the rabbit, and the fox to return. Soon the door opened back up and as Tyler stood when he saw Judy and Nick as the re-enter the room.

"How are you, honey?" Judy asked

"So…am I in prison, till I grow up?" Tyler asked, unpleasantly

"Boy do I wish…but no. We're not putting you in jail, kid" Nick assured

"We're going to help you get home" Judy reassured him, smilingly

Tyler's eyes widened in surprise and he stood off the chair.

"W-What?" said Tyler, confused and shocked

"That's right. We're gonna do whatever it takes to find your family…and we won't stop until we do" Judy assured him, promisingly

Nick looked up while pressing his paw together, as he looked pleadingly up at the ceiling.

"Kill me, please…please" Nick begged

"You really mean it? You're actually gonna help me…for real?" Tyler asked, getting excited

Judy gave him a wink. "You bet we will…right, Nick?"

Judy noticed that Nick had lowered his eyes and crossed his arms and was looking away not saying a word. Frowning at her partner's ignorance she shoved him.

"C'mon Nick" Judy said, aggregately

Nick raised a brow at Tyler as the boy waited patiently for an answer. The fox rolled his eyes and looked away, before Judy shoved him again, but only harder.

"C'mon!" Judy said, aggregately

Nick sighed in defeat as he turned his head back over and faked a smile.

"We'll help you get back, we promise" Nick replied, unpleasantly

Tyler responded with a smile. "That's great! But…how are you going to do that?"

"Simple" said Judy, pulling out a file case that she's been hiding behind her back as the rabbit placed it on the table

She opened the file up showing the limited amount of information and data about the case. As Judy looked through the file papers she and Nick noticed a lot of pictures of locations and mammals who could be involved.

"Looks like there's a lot who know about the kid, Carrots" Nick pointed out, referring to Tyler

"But we're not sure if they do know. If we're going find any answers we need to spread out and cover more ground" Judy confirmed

"Like what do you mean?" Nick asked his partner

"I mean we have to leave Zootopia" Judy told them

"What?" the two asked, shocked by the news

"Look we don't know who might be watching us if we continue to remain in the city. If we leave town and spread out by covering more ground that'll make it easier for us to keep Tyler safe" Judy explained

"But what about the bad guys? What about Zootopia, who's gonna watch this place?" Nick said, reminding his partner about the protection of the city

"ZPD can take care of it. Right now our job is to get Tyler as far away from here as possible" said Judy

Nick wrapped his fists and placed them on his hips, raising a brow at her.

"Well cottontail…what's the plan?" Nick asked smartly

"First things first…we gotta get past that crowd out there" Judy explained, referring to the TV reporters waiting outside

"How are we gonna do that?" Tyler asked, curiously

Nick kindly pushed his partner to the side and walked up to the boy with an evil grin on his face.

"I don't like where this is going" said Tyler, getting a little scared

"It's not _where this is going_ , kiddo, it's _where it's going to go on_ " Nick stated

Pulling a paw out from behind his back, the fox held out the boy's old disguise that he wore after the events that happened yesterday. At first, Tyler didn't understand, but when he saw the smirk on Nick's face his eyes widened; gesturing his eyes forward, to the mask, then back.

Nick smiled really big; twitching his eye-brow's up and he nodded in reply. Tyler gulped while Judy could tell by his look that he had something devious planned in mind.

* * *

While the TV reporters continued to wait in the main lobby Judy and Nick came walking out of the hallway leading the reporters running right towards them.

"Officer Hopps, Officer Hopps! What can you tell us about the strange new species?" said one of the TV reporters

"Is our world in danger" said another TV reporter

"What are your concerns about the alien?" said another TV reporter

Mammals kept on rambling with questions at Judy and Nick as they made through plus holding hands with Tyler who was wearing his fox mask to make the other reporters think he was somebody else.

"Make way mammals! Fox and rabbit with a son coming through" Nick demanded, pushing the reporters to the side

"I'm not your son…I'm not even your kid" Tyler confirmed

"…shut up" Nick mumbled, to the boy

"Move it or lose it mammals, c'mon everybody out of the way!" Judy demanded, also pushing reporters to the side

After stir clearing the crowd of reporters, the three quickly made a run for the automatic doors. Once they made it outside the three ran for their ZPD police cruiser vehicle. Judy got a hold of the car doors, but is unable to open it due to being locked.

"Nick the keys, give me the keys!" Judy stuttered

"Oh keys, got it, right! Hold on" Nick replied

Nick quickly reached into his pockets to grab the car keys, but as he reached into his paw pockets and his uniform pockets he expressed a panic expression when he realized they weren't there.

"Carrots…where are the keys?" Nick asked, slowly

"What! I thought you had'em!" Judy stuttered, in panic

" _Me_? I thought I gave'em to you!" Nick stated

(WHISTLING)

Hearing the boy whistle the two turned down to see Tyler who was waving his arms at them.

"Forget the car guys we can take the subway!" Tyler shouted

Judy and Nick hesitated for a moment before they heard the crowd of TV reporters heading towards their way.

"He's right. C'mon let's go!" Judy admitted, taking off

"But what about the car?" Nick inquired

"The keys are gone, Nick. We're running" Judy protested

"Running?" Nick inquired

"That's right so start running!" Judy stated, grabbing her partner by the wrist

"B-But my baby…my baby she needs me!" Nick pleaded, grabbing a hold of the car handle and not letting go

"C'mon!" Judy demanded

Nick refused to let go of the car, but Judy pulled harder. The fox held on as much as he could trying not to release his grip but in the end Judy had won and was able to get Nick to let go.

"Nick we gotta go!" Judy reminded him

"No, no, no, no, no, I can't drive without her! B-Baby…I-I'll call you!" Nick pleaded, while being dragged away

* * *

Hours later Judy, Nick, and Tyler managed to catch a ride on the subway train as they headed for their first destination…Sahara Square.

While they were on Tyler had his hands in his lap sitting quietly. He was also seen wearing some brand new clothes: black slim jeans, a green long-sleeve Henley shirt, and his same running tennis shoes. While he was sitting he noticed the animals on the train all huddled on the other side looking terrified. Tyler slightly waved to them which only made them cringe in fear even more.

Judy saw so much attention that Tyler was getting she made sure the boy was close to her; she gripped his hand in her paw not letting go of him. Tyler felt the warm press of the rabbit's paw and he looked down at her; he said nothing but express a small smile on his face.

Nick, who was seeing this, groaned in annoyance seeing Judy babying the human so much.

"What are you his mom, now?" Nick whisperingly accused

"No. I'm doing my duty and you should too" Judy whispered, reminding him

"I' am doing my duty" Nick assured her

"No you're not. You're just playing on your phone. That's not doing your duty" said Judy, pointing down at Nick's device

"For your information, fluff this is called _Hero's Duty_. In this game this is _me_ taking on as the hero serving duty and saving the day all on just one app. How's that for duty?" Nick stated, sarcastically

"Nick our duty is to be protecting Tyler. Why do you have to be so selfish?" Judy asked, accusingly

" _Me?_ Who said I was being selfish?" Nick questioned

"I did" Judy replied, pointing to herself

"Well look who just got off her cottontail?" said Nick sarcastically

"What's that supposed to mean?" Judy asked, feeling accused

"I don't know about you, but there is no way we're gonna last long with this kid running around with us" Nick stated, about the boy

"What are you so worried about? We told him everything we know" Judy confirmed him

"Really, everything? What if he tries to run away again?" Nick reminded

"Oh we'll reason it out with him. Just try to cope with him for a while maybe you can learn something from out of him" Judy told him

"But Carrots…" Nick argued

"No but's!" said Judy, attempting to shut him up

Nick frowned, lowering his shoulders in defeat. He looked at Tyler for a moment before looking back at Judy. Judy rolled her eyes, gesturing them to the boy. Nick quickly glanced at Tyler before looking back at her and the fox shook his head. But Judy gave him a warning sign when she reached into her pocket and pulled out the fox repellent spray.

Nick's eyes widened seeing she was serious about this; he slapped his paw over his head and rubbing it down to his face. Judy signaled her eyes to Tyler once more. Nick didn't give in and he sighed with defeat.

He wiped that frown off his face and turned it into a friendly smile before the fox gave the boy a playful shove in the arm.

"So T-Man, how's it going?" Nick asked the boy

Tyler turned to the fox. "Nothing much. Glad to be out of the cuffs that's for sure" he answered

"Yeah, I hear ya. Say that was a cool trick you pulled on the chief back there. Would you mine entertaining me with some of that magic stuff of yours, kid?" said Nick

"Sure, why not?" said Tyler happily

Tyler reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a stack of cards; then he needed a hat to make the trick more interesting so the boy got up and walked over and swiped baseball cap that was on the head of a wolf before walking back over. Tyler then shuffled the cards up and dumped'em into the hat and he held the hat out to Nick.

"Pick a card" said Tyler

Nick picked a card out of the hat and with quick studying he placed it back in the hat.

"Did you see your card?" Tyler asked

"Yes" Nick responded

"Do you remember what it is?" Tyler asked

"Yes, I do" Nick responded

With that, the boy began shaking the hat rattling it from side to side. When he stopped he laid the hat on his lap and pulled out the first card.

"Is this your card?" Tyler asked, with a smug grin

"Nope" Nick responded

"Aw" Tyler replied sadly, and he pulled out another card

"Is this your card?" Tyler asked, with the same smug grin

"Nope" Nick responded. "Either you need a new trick or your act's just dead"

"Aw" Tyler replied sadly. "Gee, guess this trick doesn't work after all"

Nick scoffed. "I can see that. It's a bummer"

Soon Tyler's sad look turned back into a signature smirk.

"Unless…IS THIS YOUR UNDERWEAR?" Tyler asked, pulling out a pair of boxers out of the hat

Nick looked stunned when he saw it making him pat the front and back of his pants and he swiped the underwear right out of the boy's hand.

"What the…How'd you do that?" Nick cried, looking surprised

"Impressed? Say I…KNOCKED YOUR BADGE OFF!" said Tyler, as he pulled out Nick's police badge

Stunned even more, Nick looked down on the upper left side of his shirt discovering his badge was missing and he swiped it away from him.

"Okay…I know these are your _tricks_. But are you trying to nude me?" Nick questioned

"I didn't mean for it to be a total loss. At least you didn't see me pull your pants out of this hat" Tyler pointed out

Nick frowned and crossed his arms together making Tyler realize his mistake.

"Perhaps that was a poor choice of words" Tyler apologized

Nick attempted to argue back but soon glanced over at Judy who was twitching her little nose at him reminding him of the fox repellent she was still carrying in her paw. Running out of words, the fox sighed with defeat.

"I'm sorry. I-I just lost my head there for a second" Nick apologized

"That's okay. It's perfectly understandable" Tyler reassured

"How about another trick T-Man…and this time try not to blow my clothes off" Nick stated

"Yeah no one wants to see that. But I'll keep that in mind" Tyler reassured

"Good" Nick said, with relief.

"What was your name again, Mr. Fox?" Tyler said, wanting Nick's name

Nick chuckled. "Name's Nick, kiddo. Nick Wilde"

"My name's Tyler" Tyler introduced himself

"And second…don't call me Mr. Fox" Nick warned him

"Yeah I figured. It doesn't suit you" Tyler replied

The fox held out a paw and Tyler firmly grasped it and the two gratefully shook it.

* * *

Judy chuckled seeing her partner was finally getting along with the human. As soon she was starting to relax she noticed something suspicious that was on the train. Out in the way back of the train, sat a gray wolf in a black suit staring at Judy; but he wasn't the only wolf as a few more wolves stood lying back against the polls, one a white and one a brown wearing the same clothing as the first wolf. Judy grew a little concern as she faced away, but much to her shock, she noticed a few more wolfs hanging out on the other end of the train, staring right back at them.

"Ms. Judy?" Tyler asked

"Carrots? Are you okay?" Nick inquired his partner

"Uh…Uh…Ooh look! Here's our stop" Judy stuttered, pointing out. "We should get going"

Just as Judy walked towards the doors, Nick patted the boy on the shoulder telling him to stay put as he made his way over to his partner.

"Hey Carrots, what's up?" Nick whispered

"We have got to get off this train" Judy whispered, stutteringly

"Why what's wrong?" Nick asked

Just before Judy could answer she and Nick turned around when they caught sight of the gray wolf dressed in black walking towards Tyler who had his paw in his coat pocket. Judy and Nick studied the guy for a second before he pulled her paw out, and much to their shock, he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Tyler's head.

"TYLER!" Judy cried

"WATCH OUT!" Nick cried

"Huh?" Tyler mumbled, causing him to turn around when he realized he was being aimed at

(GASPS)

"Nighty-night human" said the gray wolf

"Hey you!" Judy yelled

Judy hopped forward and knocked the gun right out of the wolf thug's paw. Nick then rushed over and with lightning reactions he punched the wolf right across the face.

(PUNCH)

(WOLF WHIMPERING)

Just as he was knocked out unconscious, Judy and Nick immediately rushed over to Tyler was paralyzed on the floor.

"Tyler are you okay?" Judy asked the boy

Tyler didn't respond but nodded in reply feeling too shocked of what just happened. Finally the train came to a complete stop and as the doors opened it gave the three the perfect chance to make a run for it.

"Let's get out of here! C'mon" Nick cried, grabbing the boy by the hand

The three exited out of the train and took off running into the crowd of mammals. Just as the wolf thug gained his consciousness he snarled with menace before called out his troops ordering them to chase after the three.

"GET THEM!" said the gray wolf

* * *

 **Well everybody another chapter is done! Anyway please review and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody Stooge Man here! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows you've given me and I'm still grateful for that. P.S. sorry for the long wait I had other things to do: finish school, come home, and go on vacation. Anyway the next chapter is up so just sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

"C'mon let's go!" cried Nick

"Hurry up Tyler!" cried Judy

Hopps and Wilde quickly dragged the boy through the frenzy crowd of mammals, pushing each and every one out of the way. As for the wolves in black suits, they were running up behind them and they were coming up real fast. Tyler looked behind him and his eyes widened when he saw one of the wolves catching up to them.

"Who are those guys?" Tyler shouted

"I don't know kid, but they don't seem very nice, that's for sure" Nick yelled back

"We gotta ditch'em!" Judy shouted

"How? They're carrying guns" Nick shouted back

"We'll think of something. Right now, JUST RUN!" Judy shouted

"WELL ALRIGHT!" Nick and Tyler shouted, in agreement

The three continued in pursuit while the wolves continued chasing them. As they were running, Judy and Nick tried knocking down some big heavy items in the way so they could elude the wolves more easier; but the wolves were more skilled and trained than they thought as each wolf jumped, flipped, and ducked each time the rabbit and the fox threw something big or small.

"You losers, can't outrun us!" shouted a white wolf

"What I can't hear you, you sound just like my grandmother!" Nick shouted back, sarcastically

That comment made the white wolf snarl at the fox and he started to catch up to him. Nick looked from behind before he saw the white wolf holding a paw out to grab him as he let out an evil chuckle.

"HEY!" shouted Tyler

The white wolf turned to the boy's attention and before he didn't know it he was whacked in the face with a fry pan.

"Take this!" Tyler shouted

(WHACK)

"ARGH!" cried the white wolf, causing him to trip

(WOLF WHIMPERING)

Nick looked at the boy in astonishment. "Nice shot, kiddo. Wish I could've done that"

"Any time" said Tyler, and the two shared a high-five

"Okay Carrots now's the time for ideas! How do we get rid of these guys" Nick shouted

Judy soon came to a halt along with Nick and Tyler stopping by her side. She then explained it all to Nick privately leaving the boy anxious of what Judy's plan was.

After they were done, Judy gestured Tyler to kneel down so she could explain it to him. The rabbit went into her back pocket and pulled out her cell phone and placed it in the boy's hand.

"What's this for?" Tyler asked, holding up the phone

"Listen to me sweetheart; what me and Nick want you to do is run!" Judy explained

"You mean like 'us together' right?" Tyler asked

Judy shook her head. "I mean you"

"What?" Tyler responded, in a scared way

"Run. Do not stop until you get to a safe location. We'll try to contact you on my phone as soon as we can" Judy explained

"But you can't take on ten wolves all by yourselves" Tyler protested

"Oh yes we can kid, me and flatfoot here are a team. I'm pretty sure we can handle them!" Nick assured him

"B-But…but…" Tyler stammered

"Don't question an officer honey, now go!" Judy ordered him

"Run boy, run!" Nick shouted

* * *

Tyler hesitated for a moment before looking behind the two noticing the wolves were about to approach them; so he did what Officer Hopps said, and started running away with her phone in his hand. Judy and Nick watched as the human dashed off through the crowd of walking animals.

"Keep running, kid! Don't stop!" Nick called out

The two turned back to face the wolves in black; both rabbit and fox held their fists up in defense ready to take them on.

"Are you ready?" Judy asked, talking to Nick

"Yeah…no! What exactly are we doing?" Nick responded, feeling unprepared

"Keeping them from getting to Tyler, that's what!" Judy explained

"Uh Carrots…I hate to discourage your bravery, but there are ten of them and two of us!" Nick pointed out, "We can't take out all of them!"

"We have to try! Who knows what these wolves want with Tyler. So let's make this count!" Judy stated

Nick gulped. "I'll do it, but my heart ain't in it"

Once the ten black-suited wolves reached them they began cornering around the rabbit and the fox preventing them from escaping. Judy and Nick then reached into their belt pocket and pulled out her tranq guns and aimed' em at the wolves.

"ZPD get on the ground now!" Judy commanded

"Easy, easy little bunny…" the gray wolf reassured. "We don't want any trouble… all we just want is the boy"

"Yeah? Then what are you going to do...kill him" Judy shouted

"Who said _we_ wanted to kill him?" said the gray wolf

"Uh…says the guy holding a gun to the kid's head" Nick said, with hate

"What do you want with Tyler!" Judy questioned, demandingly

"That…is our business. And for your sakes, you better know what's good for the two of you, now step aside!" said the gray wolf

"We are not letting you through!" Judy shouted

(EVIL CHUCKLES)

"Aww, is the cute little bunny upset?" said the gray wolf, menacingly

"Don't call her 'cute', bub!" Nick angrily snapped

"Fine…if you two won't get out of our way, then I guess my colleagues will have to do it for me" said the gray wolf

(FINGER SNAPS)

Snapping his fingers, he ordered his men to attack as they slowly began charging towards them. Judy and Nick rested back to back against each other holding their weapons out at the black-suited wolves ready to fire. Fearing the worse, Judy and Nick stood ready to take these guys with determination. But before they could do anything, a hockey puck flew out of nowhere and socked the gray wolf right in the eye.

(WHACK)

"ARGH!" cried the gray wolf

Collapsing, the other wolves starred in confusion before looking behind them when they heard a whistle calling out to them, who appeared to be Tyler holding a hockey stick.

(WHISTLES)

"Hey you slobbering butt sniffers, over here!" Tyler shouted, waving his stick up

Shocked and surprised, Judy and Nick stared at Tyler with their jaws dropped. Once the leader got back up, he held a paw to his eye from his injury. When he released his paw down, his eye appeared to be all swollen up in purple coding.

Nick cringed from the guy's eye. "Ooh…that's one ugly shiner, pal"

The gray wolf snarled menacingly at the human before snapping his fingers ordering his five other wolves to grab the boy.

Tyler dropped his hockey stick and slowly started to walk back as the five other wolves began to approach him.

"Big mistake kid!" said a black wolf

"You're going down…like a dog" said a white wolf

Tyler smirked. "You want me…come and get me"

The five other wolves growled and started charging towards him. Judy watched in fear seeing the boy do absolutely nothing believing he was about to meet his own fate. Tyler continued to stand still watching the wolves come to him. Showing their sharp claws and razor sharp teeth, these wolves snarled and growled menacingly with mayhem. Staying strong, Tyler crossed his arms together and stared at the wolves smirking showing that he wasn't afraid of them. Then after only being a few feet away…they halted.

"Let's get him!" roared a black wolf

Lurching forward, the wolves prepared to make their strike on the boy before suddenly all five smacked their faces/bodies against something invisible which caused them all to fall backwards hitting the floor.

(SMACK)

(WOLVES WHIMPERING)

"What the…" said a white wolf, rubbing his forehead

Smilingly, Tyler tapped on the open air only much to the wolves surprise when they realized the boy had placed a large glass display in front which made all the wolves looked dumbfounded at one another.

"Neat trick, huh?" said Tyler

"Why you little…" said a black wolf, holding up a fist

He swung his paw forward to hit Tyler, only much to his dismay, his punch didn't break it; it only injured his paw instead.

"OOOOOWWWWW!" cried the black wolf

"Are dogs seriously this stupid here? I mean c'mon you walk on two legs and wear suits for Pete 'sake! Show some brains, will ya" said Tyler

"What do we do, boss?" said the black wolf

"If we can't get through, we'll have to break through. C'mon!" said the white wolf

So the five wolves backed up to get a running start right before Tyler moved the glass display to the side and looked behind him when he saw three armored police rhino's coming this way. Tyler rubbed his hands together stood in the same position waiting for the wolves to make their mark again.

"Ready! 1…2…3!" shouted the white wolf

Tyler pushed the glass out of the way, letting the wolves run past him at the speed of lightning. Soon after realizing what the boy just did, the wolves looked back of them noticing Tyler was waving goodbye before looking back up front when, much to their dismay, saw the two armored cops standing in front looking really angry. Unfortunately for the wolves they all bumped into the two and the rhino's grabbed them all by the tails and began taking them into custody.

Tyler held his fists up triumphantly knowing he had succeeded while jumping up and down.

* * *

The gray wolf growled frustratingly while Judy sighed with relief and Nick giving the boy a satisfying grin. Nick then turned his head back over to the leader.

"Smart kid, isn't he?" said Nick, gesturing his thumb to the boy

Growling, the gray wolf made his paw into a fist. "Not as smart as this, fox!"

(PUNCH)

"AGH!" cried Nick when he was punched in the face

"Hey!" shouted Judy, punching him back

(PUNCH)

"AGH!" cried the gray wolf, in pain

"You dumb little bunny!" shouted a black wolf, slapping her

(SLAP)

"AGH!" cried Judy, screaming in pain

"HA-HA!" the black wolf laughed

"Hey pal, you wanna treat?" Nick asked the wolf

"Boy do I?" said a brown wolf, excitedly

"Would you take punch or cherry?" Nick asked, for a specific flavor

"I pick…punch. Give me punch!" the brown wolf declared

"…you got it" Nick stated, before punching him in the face

(PUNCH)

(WOLF WHIMPERING)

"You said you wanted punch…so you got it" Nick said, kissing his fist

The gray wolf rolled his sleeves up and pounded his fist in his paw. "I'm going to love ending you!" he declared

"C'mon you want some, come get some!" Nick declared, putting his fists up

Nick swung the next punch at the wolf before the other wolf fought back; soon everybody got involved and started fighting against one another.

Judy took the first three wolves; she swung a left at the first wolf with her fist then with a right fist knocking him down; using her feet she jumped towards the second wolf and started double-kicking him in the face and, using her fist, gave him an upper cut. Getting ready to take on the third wolf, much to her shock, she discovered the third was holding a gun right at her. He chuckled evilly getting ready to pull the trigger and when he did, he discovered that the gun was unloaded.

"Huh?" said the third wolf, holding his gun up

(WHISTLES)

He looked behind him when he saw Tyler happily tossing the gun magazine in his hand.

"Looking for something" said Tyler

The third wolf gulped and turned back only to see Judy up in his face tapping her foot on his check. The wolf chuckled nervously before Judy head-butted him in the face knocking him down.

Nick took on the fourth wolf; ducking from a paw swing the fox kicked him in the stomach then an upper shoot in the face. The fourth wolf fell backwards slamming back fist with a harsh landing.

"That's how we do it ZPD style!" Nick declared

"Nick work, Nick" Judy congratulated

(GUN LOCKS)

"Nighty-Night bunny" said the gray wolf, aiming his gun at Judy's head

Judy looked up fearfully seeing she was about to meet her fate. Nick watched in horror, not knowing what to do, seeing his partner was going to get killed while beating up the fourth wolf in his paws. The gray wolf evilly smirked and was about to pull the trigger. Judy closed her eyes fearing that this was the end for her.

"Carrots, NO!" Nick shouted out

"Hey wolfie!" shouted Tyler

The gray wolf looked up when Tyler jumped in and knocked the gun out of the wolf's paw; then using the same leg, the boy used his foot and kicked him right in the groin kicking him multiple times in the most painful way imaginable.

(KICKING)

"AGH…" the gray wolf cried

(KICKING)

"…OOH…" he cried again

(KICKING)

"...OHH…" he cried some more

(KICKING)

"…OOH" he cried once more

(KICKING)

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH…my poor puppies!" the gray wolf squealed in pain

(WOLF WHIMPERING)

* * *

The gray wolf fell to his knees, holding his groin with both his paws as he fell backwards on the ground along with the rest of the defeated wolves. Tyler felt proud in himself knowing that he had won as the boy stood triumphantly in place seeing that he had saved the day. He then rushed over to Judy, along with Nick, to see if she was alright.

"Carrots" said Nick

"Ms. Judy, Ms. Judy, are you okay?" Tyler asked the rabbit

"Tyler…you saved my life" Judy said surprisingly

Tyler looked a bit surprised himself. "Uhh…yeah…yeah I guess I did, didn't I?"

"That took guts, kid. I'm impressed" Nick admitted, ruffling the boy's head

"What are you talking about you guys were so awesome!" Tyler commented

"Yeah but the way you used that hockey stick…" Nick commented

"You were like…PUNCH-BAM-BOOM! And I was like…HHHHHIIIIIYYYYYAAAAA!" Tyler commented

"You shot each in the kisser like…BOOM-BOOM-POW! I've never seen a human do that! Or…well I have but…just not from you before!" Nick commented

"Yeah well I've never seen a fox and a rabbit take on ten wolves in a world like this. Does this happen a lot?" Tyler stated

"Kid, if you've been around Zootopia long enough you'd be able to understand what it's like around here. Normal here is classified as it'll ever be" Nick stated

Judy gently grabbed the boy's hand and looked up at him with concern on her face.

"Tyler are you okay, are you hurt?" Judy asked

"No, I'm okay" Tyler assured her

"That was a brave thing you did for me but don't ever do that again" Judy told him

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked, confused

"Kids shouldn't handle risky situations like that, and you've could've gotten yourself killed back there if you only had listened to what I told you" Judy explained to him

"I was just lending out a helping hand, Ms. Judy. I mean anyone could've done that" Tyler pointed out

"Actually…no, no one could have done that. Just you" Judy confirmed

Tyler, surprised, pointed to himself. "Me? But prey and predator are all combined in one whole city. Shouldn't there be anyone willing to be a hero for once?"

"You're new here, sweetie. Never in my years have I seen a 'human' help our own kind…n-not one" Judy stated

"Really? So that makes me…" said Tyler, thinking what Judy was thinking

"The first human" Judy said, smiling

Tyler rested his hand over his forehead and began to think this through. "Oh wow that…is…AWESOME!"

"Alright, alright simmer down, sport. No need to get worked up" said Nick, calming him down

"Say what do we do with them?" Tyler asked, referring to the wolves

"I think you better let us handle that problem now, honey. Nick could you call Clawhauser for back-up while I fill out a report" Judy asked

"Sure thing Carrots but…I don't have my cell phone" said Nick

"Use Ms. Judy's phone, here" Tyler offered, holding out the phone

"Thanks kiddo" said Nick, taking the phone

"Oh I almost forgot…here are the keys" said Tyler, pulling out the car keys from his pockets

Handing the keys to the fox, Nick looked down at his hand in realization before he looked back up at Tyler showing a look of madness on his face.

"Kid where'd you get these?" Nick asked, holding the keys up

"Took' em off the desk when we left the Department. Why?" said Tyler

"When those reporters chased after us, why didn't you tell me you had' em" Nick asked, through his teeth

"You didn't ask" said Tyler

"And do you know what car keys are for, may I ask you?" Nick asked, through his teeth

"They're for starting cars, kind of like…yours" said Tyler, in sudden realization

The boy looked back at Nick who was madly expressing his teeth out while clenching the car keys, that was for his and Judy's cruiser, in his paw. Tyler gulped and smiled nervously.

"…oops" Tyler responded

Nick angrily waved his paw finger out, telling him to come forward. "C'mere"

Tyler held his hands out in defense. "Okay, okay, calm down just keep your PANTS ON!"

Tyler smilingly held out a pair of pants that he was holding as he showed it to the fox. Nick, who was in total confusion, looked down when he realized the only thing that he was now wearing was his underwear. Soon all the residents of Zootopia started laughing at Nick causing him to cover himself with his tail. Embarrassed, he looked back at Tyler who was also laughing at him.

"SERIOUSLY HOW DO YOU DO THAT?" Nick exclaimed

"You asked for it" Tyler said, with a smirk

"I asked for nothing! Give me those back!" Nick shouted

"Uh-oh" said Tyler

"Give' em back…" said Nick angrily

"Yikes!" cried Tyler

Tyler slowly started walking backwards before dashing off leading Nick to chase after him in pursuit.

"GIVE ME MY PANTS!" Nick shouted

"DON'T EAT ME!" cried Tyler

Judy rolled her eyes and looked away before muttering. "…boys"

* * *

 **Well everyone there you have it! And again thank you for waiting patiently I really appreciate it. Anyway please review and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody what's happening, its Stooge Man here! Got to tell you, I love the reviews so far: Shinigamilover2, Jack905, Luck Out, Gabriel (Guest), suntan140, and EpicGaming263; you guys are so thoughtful and I'm thankful for that! Anyway the next chapter is up so enjoy!**

 **P.S. just to let you know Shinigamilover2 helped me for the idea for this chapter so please give this author some credit if you please? Thank you!**

* * *

Back-up arrived about an hour later as tons of police cars were blocking the streets with many citizens holding their phones out taking pictures of the crime scene. The wolves in the black-suits were being taken into custody by some of the ZPD officers taking putting each of them into the police cruisers. The gray wolf leader, who was arrested by Chief Bogo, began taking him towards his cruiser.

"Paul Fangmyer, you are under arrest for child endangerment and aggravated assault" said Judy, to the gray wolf leader

"Lady please I was only playing…" the gray wolf deceived

"You have the right to remain silent" Judy continued

Tyler and Nick soon walked over to see the gray wolf being taken away, before he jumped back around to face the boy as he snarled menacingly at him.

"YOU! I should've shot you in the head 30 minutes ago!" shouted the gray wolf

"What's that? Sorry dum-dum, but we don't speak _mutt_ " said Nick sarcastically

"You dumb fox why are you helping him, he's a disease!" shouted the gray wolf

"Correction, bub…you're the disease. By the way when's the last time you smelled yourself? Jeez, no wonder your own mother doesn't wash your mouth with soap. It's…" said Nick

"…it's a disease" Tyler finished

Nick smiled and patted Tyler on the back, then wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder.

"Yeah what he said!" said Nick, gesturing his finger to Tyler

(WOLF BARKS)

The gray wolf barked fiercely at the boy, but Tyler growled back and barked twice at better than him.

(ROARING FIERCLY)

The gray wolf jumped back in surprise before Chief Bogo placed the muzzle around his face.

"This isn't the end you little brat! I'll get you…" shouted the gray wolf

Nick scoffed, giving Tyler a friendly shove in the shoulder. "Talk about bad breath"

"Congratulations Wilde, you and Hopps managed to stop ten criminals in less than a whole hour" Chief Bogo congratulated the two

"Wait for it" Nick whispered, in Tyler's ear

"But…who cares?" said Chief Bogo, grumpily

"Yeah? Who cares anyone should be listening to your big mouth every once in a while, that's for sure" said Tyler sarcastically

"Shut your mouth, Michaels!" said Chief Bogo, angrily

"Blah-blah-blah, talk about bad attitude" said Tyler sarcastically

"What did you say boy?" said Chief Bogo, with an edge

"Oh that wasn't me, sir, it was Wilde" said Tyler, pointing to Nick

"Yes it was…wait-What?" said Nick, looking stunned

Chief Bogo grabbed Nick by the uniform and pulled him towards his grumpy face as steam came out of his nostrils.

"Wilde, if you dare open your mouth again I'll see to it that you're muzzled permanently!" Chief Bogo warned

"Y-Yes sir" Nick responded, fearfully

Once Chief Bogo released his grip, he began walking away from them. After that, Nick turned to Tyler with a furious look on his face; he crossed his arms and stared at him with madness.

"Look what you did" said Tyler sarcastically

"Remind me to arrest you later" Nick scolded

"I'll make a note of it" said Tyler sarcastically

* * *

Nick shook his head in annoyance while Tyler chuckled under his breath. Suddenly a Zootopia S.W.A.T. vehicle arrived on the scene. Dozens of SWAT armored wolves with guns came bursting and charging out of the back of the vehicle as the alpha came out last.

"Whoa, who called in more back-up?" Tyler asked

"I don't know…but they're a little too late" Nick whispered

"Sir, we requested back-up from the ZPD not the SWAT team. Who are these guys?" Judy asked, walking to Chief Bogo

"I think the better question is…who am I?" said the Siberian husky, SWAT leader

Chief Bogo blinked in surprise. "I don't believe it…Lieutenant Jason Fritzclaw"

"Chief Butch Bogo. Old friend it's great to see you again" Fritz greeted

The buffalo and the husky shook paws in gratitude with warm smiles and hugged it out. After they did, Judy watched in confusion wondering who this husky was.

"Oh…you two know each other" Judy asked

"Of course we do, he's one of my very best men. Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde I like you to meet Lieutenant Fritzclaw" Chief Bogo announced

Fritz saluted to Judy with honor and held out a paw. "Officer Judy Hopps I' am a huge fan. So nice to finally meet you"

Judy sheepishly, blushed under her fur, and saluted to him and shook his paw. "Oh well…thank-you Mr. Fritzclaw sir"

"Please love, call me Fritz" Fritz responded

"Okay then…Fritz, sir" Judy replied back

Fritz then walked over to Nick and shook his paw. "You must be Officer Nicholas Wilde, I presume?"

"Umm…actually I go by just 'Nick', sir" Nick responded

"Very well, then. It's about time we needed more help around here, especially you being the first fox to join the ZPD" said Fritz, gratefully

"Eh, what can I say? They don't call me a ' _sly fox'_ for nothing" Nick joked

(BOTH START LAUGHING)

"He-he-he, that's a good one" Fritz laughed

"It sure is a pleasure to meet a fellow SWAT team leader in Zootopia, like you sir. Heard you saved so many lives in that apartment building that burned down last year" said Judy

"I wouldn't go for all that credit, Hopps. You two, on the other hand, deserve it much more than me. Quite the town heroes to be exact; heard you saved the whole city from that Night Howler epidemic. Come to think of it, who knew that _a rabbit and a fox_ were able to pull that off? I wouldn't be able to do it by myself, you know what I mean" Fritz admitted

"That's why _Nick and Me_ are a team!" said Judy, wrapping her arm around the fox's shoulder

"And we're here to make the world a better place" said Nick smirking, wrapping her arm around his partner's shoulder

"Yeah but…" said Chief Bogo

" _Who cares?_ " Tyler blurted out. "We get it already, let it go!"

"You keep your mouth shut or I'll…" Chief Bogo threatened, but only to be stopped by Fritz

"Temper, temper Chief. This looks interesting" Fritz admitted, before walking over to Tyler

Tyler stayed completely still as the boy stood up straight and shoved no signs of nervousness on his face. Soon as the Siberian husky officer was close enough to him, he stopped.

"Who are you may I ask, boy?" Fritz asked the human

"Oh…umm…sorry sir. I'm Tyler…Tyler Michaels" Tyler introduced himself

"My god, are you really?" said Fritz, with a surprised feeling

Tyler nodded. "Yes sir"

Without saying a word, Fritz held out a paw forward but only to frighten the boy believing the husky was going to strike him.

"Lieutenant Jason Fritzclaw. Captain of the S.W.A.T. Police Department, at your service" Fritz greeted the boy

Tyler turned back in sudden realization to discover Fritz just wanted a paw-shake from the boy. So, holding his hand out he grasped the husky's paw; Fritz grasped it back and they shook with gratitude.

"I heard you were famous all over the news. It's said that you were, 'Zootopia's first alien visitor' to be exact" Fritz told him

"But I'm not an alien, sir. I'm human" Tyler reasoned

"Of course you are. Tell me son what do you think of Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde?" Fritz asked, kneeling down with his paws on his knees

"Is that a serious question, sir?" Tyler asked

"Just tell me. Do these two return they're _trust_ to you?" Fritz asked him

Tyler looked over from behind Fritz so he could see his two friends. When he did, he could see Judy and Nick teasing each other. Nick was holding her by the parka while holding her phone away as Judy struggled to get it back from him. Unfortunately, Nick was a lot taller and his arm was much longer than hers. Getting an idea, Judy kissed Nick on the cheek shocking the fox plus causing him to give her back the phone. Smiling in success, Judy wrapped her tiny arms around her partner's neck plus hugging him tight as the fox held onto her in one arm. Nick couldn't help but smile as he hugged her back. Tyler saw the compassion the rabbit and the fox were showing to each other and the boy couldn't help but smile a little.

Once Judy and Nick caught the boy's attention they waved to him with cheeky smiles. Tyler's smile suddenly grew wide and waved back to them.

"Yeah sir, they're good ones. I can tell" Tyler answered

"I'll keep that in mind, son. In the meantime, I stay with those two over there; they never know when to quit…which they probably never will especially trying to protect you. Other than that…I wish you luck boy" said Fritz, winking to the human

Tyler smuggled a cheeky grin and saluted to him. "Thank-you sir"

Fritz saluted back to him and ruffled the boy's hair with his paw before he began walking back over to the others.

"He's a good kid, Hopps. Says he glad to have you and Wilde as friends" said Fritz, to Judy and Nick

"I don't know what you mean by Tyler being _'good'_ , sir" Nick joked

Judy elbow jabbed the fox in the shoulder causing him to yelp in pain.

"I should get back on the job, Butch. Gotta score to settle with _the Knight_ " said Fritz

"Knight, sir? What knight?" Judy asked, calmly

"Haven't you watched the news, Hopps. The _Zootopian Knight_ is at it again, he's made fourteen robberies in less than ten days. It's said that he's, ' _the most wanted masked vigilant in all of Zootopia'_ and he's very…very…dangerous" Chief Bogo explained

"Oh…well…why didn't' you tell us about this, sir? We could've done something about it" Judy replied

"Yeah but…" said Chief Bogo, before Nick interrupted him

"I know, I know, _'you don't care'_. We get the picture" said Nick, in a cheeky grin

Scowling at the fox, Chief Bogo growled. "Sometimes I just want to punch you in the face, Wilde"

"Well why haven't you, sir?" Nick remarked, sarcastically

"SHUT IT!" Chief Bogo yelled, impatiently

"The Zootopian Knight? Exactly what kind of knight is he, sir?" Judy asked, the husky officer

"All we know Hopps, is none of yours and Wilde's concern. It's out business to take him down and when we do he'll be taken into justice" Fritz reasoned

"And if you can't?" Judy asked

"Then we'll shoot him" Fritz finished

"Where _the chest_?" Nick asked

"No _the head_ " Fritz answered

"Ooh well that's…" said Nick, before the fox flinched in surprise and held onto his throat like it was really hurting

"So long chief, may God be with you" said Fritz, shaking Chief Bogo's paw in farewell

"Thank-you, old friend" said Chief Bogo, warmly

The husky then walked over and shook Judy and Nick's paws in farewell. "Hopps, Wilde I leave you both the best of luck in protecting your son"

Nick blinked in surprise. "WHOA, whoa, whoa…he is not our son"

"He's just our friend…that we're protecting, sir" Judy confirmed

* * *

Fritz nodded and he left the duo to be with the rest of his team. After he left, Chief Bogo walked over to the two.

"I'd call it a day you two. Get that… _that beast_ … off the streets before he causes any more damage. Do you hear me? Off the streets!" Chief Bogo told them, grumpily

Chief Bogo turned to leave when Tyler was walking past him. The buffalo snarled at the human before Tyler growled back at him as he continued walking back to Nick and Judy.

"So how'd it go, guys?" Tyler asked

"I'd say it would have been easier if we just threw _him_ off a building, eh Carrots" said Nick, sarcastically

"What?" Tyler questioned

"He's just kidding. C'mon let's go" said Judy, grasping the human's hand

"Go, where?" the boy asked

"Home of course. What you think we were going to let you sleep on the streets again? I don't think so" Judy assured him

"No, but ain't a bad idea" Nick joked

"HEY!" Tyler yelled

"Stop it, Nick! Don't pay any attention to him honey; once we get there I'll give you a nice warm bath and something to eat. How's that sound?" Judy told the boy

"What's _a bath_?" Tyler questioned

"Boy this kid really doesn't know the terms _personal_ …and _hygiene_ " Nick joked

Tyler scolded the fox before suddenly getting an idea. "Hundred bucks on the floor"

"Where, WHERE?" Nick exclaimed, excitedly

Distracted, Tyler reached in and grabbed the stretchy grip of Nick's underpants. Getting a good grip, the boy yanked it up real high leaving Nick screaming in his own misery.

(NICK SCREAMING)

Rubbing his hands successfully, Tyler crossed his arms while Judy held a paw to her mouth hiding a chuckle under her breath. Nick, who was in pain, was seen with the back of his underwear strapped over his head as the fox waddled around in circles like a penguin. After a few struggles, Nick managed to pull the underwear off his head and pat his pants back down in shape as he rubbed the back of his behind.

"You gave me a WEDGIE!" Nick yelled

"Next time think before your speak, fox" Tyler said, with a smirk

Nick huffed up in anger getting ready to strangle this kid, before Judy stops him.

"WHY YOU…" Nick muttered

"That's enough Nick!" said Judy, calming him down

"Since when do you stick up for him!" Nick questioned, grumpily

"It's been a long day for all of us, okay. If you wanna kill him you can do it back at the apartment, now get in the car" said Judy

"Can't I at least put him under arrest?" Nick pleaded, gesturing to the boy

"No" Judy replied, sternly

"Can I paw-cuff him?" Nick suggested

"If that'll make you happy, then do what your heart desires" Judy said, ignoring all eye contact

Smiling evilly, Nick turned to Tyler as the 14-yearold looked blankly at him. The fox then held up the paw-cuffs in one finger making the boy's expression grew scared of him.

"I'm going to enjoy this" said Nick

Tyler gulped nervously. "I won't"

"Exactly" Nick replied

Nick puff-cuffed one of his hands first before looking at Tyler. "Give me your hand, kiddo"

Tyler sighed in defeat and held one of his hands forward allowing the fox officer to paw-cuff the other. After locking the boy's wrist tight, Nick smilingly looked at him making him look like it's now he's got him under his watch.

"Now what do you say?" Nick asked, smiling cheeky

Tyler smiled back when raising his hand up when surprisingly it was un-cuffed; he finger-waved to the fox before answering.

"Now I'm going to the car. See ya" Tyler responded, leaving him

Just after the boy left, Nick's smile faded away when he realized that Tyler was free from his clutches. He looked down at his cuffed-wrist to discover he was cuffed to a manikin's hand-wrist instead. Dumbfounded and shocked, he started raising his head up and down multiple times at a fast pacing motion.

"HEY!" Nick shouted

"Always think before you speak, officer. Hang in there" Tyler responded, before closing the car door

Once Nick unlocked the paw-cuffs from his wrist he threw' em onto the ground and started stomping on' em in madness and frustration.

"OOH WHY YOU…IF I COULD EVER GET MY PAWS ON YOU, I…I…I!" Nick muttered, angrily

* * *

Nick babbled continuously to himself when he got the car, then the three started heading on home. In the next scene, Judy opened up her front door and switched on the light; Tyler's eyes popped wide and his jaw dropped loose when he saw the amazement of what his protector's apartment looks like. It was wide and full of room; it had a kitchen, a bedroom, a stove, a sink, a television, a refrigerator, and even a bathtub.

"It's not much but…it's home" Judy told the boy

Soon Tyler was sitting in the bathtub under the warm, hot, steaming water. Judy was shampooing the boy's curly hair as Tyler the rabbit's gentle touch rub all over his head making him feel so relaxed. He lowered his shoulder under the water allowing his head to stay above the surface.

"Do you like that?" Judy whispered

"YYYYYEEEEESSSSS" Tyler whispered, before dunking his head underwater

After the bath was over, Tyler dried himself off with a towel and put on some over-sized pajamas: an X-Large t-shirt and small size pants. Even though the boy was very skinny it made him feel comfortable. As he was putting on the clothes, unaware to Judy or himself, the boy showed blue-print tattoos that were marked on his back. Once he got the clothes and he and Judy walked towards the kitchen.

"So what did you think, Tyler?" Judy asked, smiling

"That…was…the best bath ever. I never had one like that before" Tyler admitted

"When was the last time you actually took a bath?" Judy questioned

Tyler hesitated for a moment. "…I never did"

"What?" said Judy surprisingly

"Ms. Judy, I've lived on the streets for 14-years. No one's ever cared enough to actually offer me one" Tyler confessed

"Aww, you poor thing" said Judy sadly, with droopy ears

The rabbit hopped onto the human boy's shoulder and wrapped her tiny arms around his face hugging him tight. At first Tyler was speechless, but then he began to like it. Suddenly Nick came walking through the door holding something behind his back. When discovered Judy was comforting Tyler, he rose a brow and then a playful smirk.

"Am I interrupting something?" Nick asked, sarcastically

"Ooh Nick, knock it off will you" Judy said, playfully

"What's that?" Tyler asked the fox

"I figured you were hungry after a long day, so I picked up something that might cheer you up" Nick responded

Nick revealed a pizza that he was holding behind his back. Flipping the lid open, it revealed a large pepperoni pizza was steaming hot and delicious. Tyler's eyes were feasted upon this as well as his mouth was; he smacked his lips together getting that hungry feeling.

"You mean…" said Tyler

Nick nodded. "Yep, c'mon let's dig in"

Tyler immediately rushed towards the table; sitting down across from Nick the two started digging into the box eating each slice…after slice…after slice.

"I needed this" said Tyler, with his mouth full of food

"That makes two of us, kiddo" said Nick, with his mouth full of food

The two kept on eating continuously stuffing their stomachs of the melted cheesy, yummy, goodness inside of them. An hour later, Judy set up the couch for Tyler to sleep on; she gave him a nice comfy pillow along with a nice warm heavy blanket.

"That was the best night I've ever had" Tyler admitted

"Better than sleeping on the streets" said Judy

"Yeah, 100%" Tyler replied

"Listen, you did a good job today. What you did to those thugs took real courage; you've really made Nick and me very proud. You're a hero" Judy whispered

"I'm not a hero, Ms. Judy. I'm just a kid from another universe" Tyler whispered

Judy rested a paw on the human's shoulder. "Sweetheart…you're so much more than just a kid"

Tyler's eyes started to become heavy and his mouth bursted out a tired yawn then turning over he closed his eyes shut. Judy warmly smiled and patted him on the head and switched off the lights. But just before she was about to turn in, she peeked over at the sleeping human on the couch. When she saw the young one sleep, she saw the innocence on his face. She thought he was a thief, but instead she saw him nothing more than a sweet orphan boy.

The rabbit walked upstairs and into the bedroom where she saw her partner sitting in the second bed.

"Since when did you became parent material?" said Nick, smirking

"I'm not being _parent material_ , Nick, I was just doing my form of duty" Judy replied

"Seems to me that duty is acting like the kid's mother, whom he _doesn't_ have by the way" Nick replied

Judy frowned and tightened her fists. "You're such a bully!"

" _ME?_ He's been double-crossing me all day, Carrots! I still think we should put him in the Big House just to be safe" Nick remarked

"WHY?" Judy questioned

"Because…that's where _he_ BELONGS!" Nick responded

"SHHH! Keep your voice down" Judy shushed

"See…there you go again! Sticking up for the kid instead of me" Nick accused

"I always stick up for you, Nick" Judy confirmed

"Really? Seems to me that you're attached to this _thing_ " said Nick, sternly

"That _thing_ you're talking about, is a kid who's been living by himself for so long without a friend in the world. Now I can see that he's a real pain in the tail for you, okay…I get that. But give the boy a break, I mean c'mon he's 14-years-old for Pete's sake show some compassion for once!" Judy said, aggregately

"How do you know he won't try to steal anything while we're asleep?" Nick questioned

"You know what…you worry too much. C'mon let's get some shut-eye, we've got long day tomorrow" said Judy

"Yeah wish me luck with the nightmares, cottontail" said Nick, sarcastically

"Just do me a favor and try not to be so pushy. Do it for _me_ …please?" said Judy

Thinking it through, the fox sighed deeply in defeat. "Fine, I'll try…for you"

Judy smiled as she got into bed. Cozying under their sheets and blankets they switched off their lamps and drifted off to sleep.

"Good night, Nick" Judy whispered

"Good night, Carrots" Nick whispered back

* * *

 **10:30PM…**

 _(DREAM BEGINS)_

 _It was a warm sunny day in the middle of July and all the kids in the neighborhood were playing games such as: hopscotch, jump-rope, soccer, baseball, football, riding bikes/skateboards, and even tag. As for Tyler he was playing soccer with his brother's on their front lawn laughing and playing all the way._

" _Boys, lunch will be ready soon" Mom called out_

" _Okay mom, just a few more kicks and we'll be right in" Tyler replied_

" _Remember no going into the street" Mom reminded_

" _Got it!" Tyler responded_

" _Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy I can't wait for up North next week" said the younger brother, named Johnny_

" _Yeah and by seven days we'll be doing nothing but fishing and tubing! Don't you think, bro?" said the middle brother, named JD_

" _I know! Alright let's do one last kick and go inside" said Tyler_

" _Okay, you start last Ty. Bring us home!" JD responded_

" _Are you ready Johnny-boy!" Tyler called out, to his younger sibling_

" _Let me have it, LET ME HAVE IT!" Johnny cheered_

" _Okay, here it comes!" Tyler shouted_

 _Taking a few steps back, Tyler leaped forward and with a mighty swing he shot the ball for the next. Only this time, Johnny managed to stop the ball in time as it flew right into the street._

" _I'll get it, I'll get it!" said Johnny_

" _Not if I get it FIRST!" said JD_

 _Both brothers began heading into the streets before suddenly Tyler heard the sound of a car coming this way. He turned over to the entrance of the subdivision when he saw a car pulling right in, and he was coming in real fast. He looked at the driver when he saw he was talking on his cell phone while smoking a cigarette in his mouth, plus playing the music on his radio real loud._

 _Just when he saw his brothers going after the ball, he stood paralyzed in panic and began shouting out to them._

' _GUYS, GET OUT OF THE ROAD!" Tyler screamed_

" _Relax dude, it'll only take us a second" JD replied_

" _NO REALLY…THERE'S A CAR COMING! GET OUTTA THERE NOW!" Tyler screamed_

" _Dude, will you relax we're just getting the…" JD reasoned, before suddenly he and Johnny paused_

 _The driver soon noticed the two boys in the middle of the road and he slammed his foot on the brakes._

" _JD…JOHNNY!" Tyler screamed_

 _(HORN HONKING)_

 _(TIRES SCREECHING)_

 _The car began skidding to a stop, before not as fast as the JD and Johnny stood speechless before they started screaming._

 _(JD AND JOHNNY SCREAMING)_

" _NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Tyler screamed_

 _(DREAM ENDS)_

* * *

 **2:00AM…**

(TYLER SCREAMING)

Tyler screamed at the top of his lungs covered in sweat as he stood up from the couch. Judy and Nick, who were taken by surprise, fell out of their beds when they heard the boy's scream **.**

"Tyler, TYLER?" Judy called

Judy ran out of the door and began to head downstairs, as Nick followed her from behind.

"Carrots, what's the…" Nick exclaimed, before suddenly he tripped

(NICK YELPING)

Nick tripped from his own feet colliding with Judy and the two went rolling down the stairs. Groaning and grunting, they hit flat on the bottom as well as onto each other let out a few groans of pain.

"…good morning" said Nick painfully

(TYLER BREATHING HEAVILY)

Judy's ears perked up and turned to see Tyler breathing in panic, and she rushed over to him immediately.

"Tyler, Tyler? Hey, hey, hey, SHHH! It's okay what's the matter?" said Judy

"THEY'RE DEAD, THEY'RE BOTH DEAD…I-I COULDN'T SAVE THEM!" Tyler sobbed

(SOBBING)

Judy hopped onto the couch and began comforting Tyler by wrapping her tiny arms around his face, calming him down. Tyler gently picked up the rabbit in his hands and nuzzled her.

(SHUSHING)

"It's okay honey, it's okay…I'm here…I'm here" Judy whispered, to the boy

(SOBBING CONTINUES)

"Nick, you comfort him while I get him a glass of water" Judy said, to the fox

"Okay, you're the boss" Nick replied

Once Judy rushed into the kitchen, Nick hopped onto the couch and patted the human right on the back, looking as calm as a cucumber.

"Relax kid, no need to get worked up. Just take a few deep breaths and it'll be all…" Nick calmed

But Nick was then taken by surprise when suddenly Tyler wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close forming a bone-crushing hug.

"…Ooh okay" said Nick, surprisingly

(SOBBING CONTINUES)

Feeling this was awkward; the fox wrapped his arms around the boy and hugged him back. Tyler only hugged him tighter and Nick didn't mind it at all. Starting to get the 'sorry' feeling, Nick hugged him even tighter not letting him go out of his sight.

Nick patted the human's head. "SHHH, it's okay. We'll be right here, buddy"

(SOBBING CONTINUES)

Soon a Judy came back with the glass of water the two animals continued to comfort the poor human while the night continued to stay young.

* * *

 **Adam Driver ****as Jason Fritzclaw a.k.a 'Fritz'**

 **Well everyone, there you have it! Also, thank-you again for waiting patiently I really appreciate it. Anyway please review and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's up my viewers, Stooge Man here! Just so you know, I had my wisdom teeth taken out, and these past few days have been the most painful for me. But on the other hand, I really appreciate the reviews you've all have given me: Shinigamilover2, Jack905, Sora Pendragon, Guest, Jackie Frost, The Authverlord-X, and Gabriel. You've all are such good supporters, and I'm very grateful. Anyway, the next chapter is up so just sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

It was 2:15AM, only the lights on the top floor were on at the apartment building. Inside, Tyler had finally calmed down as the boy's body was wrapped around in the heavy blanket; while sitting on the couch. He said not a word to anyone, not even to Judy and Nick; he just stayed absolutely quiet. Meanwhile, the two partners were upstairs in their room talking things over.

"Poor child" said Judy, sadly

"In all my childhood years being bullied, I've never seen the kid this upset" said Nick

"Well he was obviously scared about something while he was sleeping. Do you know what?" Judy suggested

"Carrots, the kid was probably having a bad dream. Maybe it was too much pizza…by the way do we have any more?" said Nick

"You can't eat pizza in the morning, Nick" Judy said, flatly

"There's no rule in this apartment that say's I can't" Nick remarked, sarcastically

"C'mon we better talk to him. That should make him feel more calm" Judy suggested

"Aww Carrots please, it's the middle of the night! Can't we just wait until tomorrow morning?" Nick whined

"It _is_ morning" Judy confirmed him

"Then wake me up, when the year ends…" said Nick, quickly getting back into bed only to be tugged back in the tail by his partner

"C'mon you big baby!" said Judy, with a playful smirk

"No one calls me a baby...OW, OW! Easy I just combed that tail!" Nick cried out

Judy dragged her partner all the way down the stairs while Nick whined taking each step down. But much to their discovery, when they made it down both partners saw one of the windows opened and an empty couch; but most importantly a missing human. Tyler had escaped.

"TYLER?" Judy shrieked

"Yeah…can I go back to bed now" said Nick

"Nick this is SERIOUS! Where could he have gone?" said Judy, in panic

Nick walked towards the window to take a peek. The fox then crawled out and took a look down from the fire escape, but he saw nothing. Soon, Judy came out to take a look but she didn't see anything either.

"See any sign of him, Nick?" said Judy

"Umm…Do I see dark? No, no I do not" Nick reported

"But you're a fox. All foxes should see in the dark" Judy informed

"We'll if we were on night patrol, I could see. But on this hour being off duty, no I wouldn't" Nick confirmed

Nick's last comment soon triggered an idea to Judy's head. "Get your clothes on!"

"What do you mean?" Nick inquired

"You asked for night patrol, so _you_ got it!" Judy replied

"I ASKED FOR NOTHING!" Nick pointed out

"Then next time, _think before you speak_ " Judy told him

Nick's face fell flat and he slapped a paw over his head in annoyance. Hearing that sentence, made him remember hearing it come out of Tyler.

"…me and my big mouth" Nick muttered

* * *

In the next scene, Tyler was storming through the empty streets of Zootopia; running at least 4 miles without stopping. Luckily for him, no one was out on a time like this at night which made it easy for him to get away.

After making his 5th mile, the human quickly ducked into the alleyway. Finally stopping, the boy took the time to catch his breath.

Resting his back against the wall, Tyler slouched down and sat on his bottom with a hand held to his forehead.

"What the heck just happened? Was it really a dream?" Tyler said to himself

The boy couldn't think straightly; it only made his head even more. Tyler paced his fingers soothingly through his long hair to try and ease the stress from his head.

"Calm down Tyler, calm down. Deep breath now" Tyler whispered to himself

(BREATHING)

(EXHALING)

(BREATHING)

(EXHALING)

(BREATHING)

(EXHALING)

After a few deep breaths, Tyler was finally as calm as a cucumber. The boy picked himself up from off the ground and started jogging his memory from the dream he had.

"…JD…Johnny…brothers" Tyler whispered

Suddenly a flashback popped back into his head, when he saw himself playing outside with JD and Johnny before the tragedy happened.

"They were…MY BROTHERS! I HAVE BROTHERS!" Tyler exclaimed, before his face fell into confusion. "Do I?"

Suddenly something else popped into his head, something Tyler remembered he knew which placed him in sudden realization.

"Nick and Judy, I forgot all about them! Ooh they're gonna have the whole ZPD after me when they find out I'm gone!" said Tyler, feeling guilty

Tyler looked back down at his watch saying, _4:00am_. "Maybe it's not too late. I can run back to the apartment before 4:30 and sneak in before…"

* * *

"HEY YOU!" shouted an angry animal

Tyler spun around from the attention of an angry jaguar, waving a metal bat.

"GET LOST BOY! IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY!" shouted the jaguar

"Ooh…s-s-so sorry sir! I was just leaving" Tyler apologized

"YOU BETTER GET OUTTA HERE! IF I EVER SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN, I'LL…" said the jaguar, turning to leave

(SLASH)

(STAB)

(JAGUAR SCREAMING)

Startled, Tyler jumped back around and froze in place. Soon everything was very quiet which made it more intense.

"Hello…" Tyler called

But there was no answer…only silence.

"Sir…are you alright?" Tyler called again

Suddenly, the jaguar popped out walking into the light when the boy noticed he was limping.

"Sir are you okay? I didn't mean any harm, I was just…" Tyler reasoned, before suddenly he gasped in shock

(GASPS)

When the jaguar turned around, much to the boy's shock, the jaguar was seen with severe wounds on his chest that started dripping out blood. The jaguar weakly looked up at the human before saying his final words…

"Run!" said the jaguar, before collapsing to the ground

Dropping his bat, it rolled over to Tyler's feet and stopped by the tip of his shoes. The boy released his hands from his mouth after seeing what happened to that jaguar; he started breathing heavily in excitement.

"What the-?" Tyler responded, in shock

(RATTLING)

Frozen in place, the human picked up the bat, clenching it tight in his hands, as he held it out in defense mode.

"Who's there?" Tyler demanded

* * *

Soon the boy heard footsteps coming towards him, only this time they sounded like metal. Suddenly an animal came walking out of the shadows, but only…he wasn't just any animal at all. This animal was wearing a body tight spandex camouflaged with orange, grey, and black plates that with bulletproof metal; he wore a helmet that was metal all the way to his lower jaw; his eyes were shaped into rectangle glowing with a dark-blue one-way glass on top; and on the sides were metal plates that looked like animal ears that were unrecognizable. It was the Zootopian Knight!

The Knight held up his blade that was covered in blood from the jaguar he had just annihilated, and wiped it off.

"W-who are you?" Tyler questioned

"The Knight that lives in the shadows" The Knight replied, in disguised voice

Tyler's eyes popped wide when he recognized who the attacker was. "Zootopian Knight?"

(EVIL CHUCKLES)

"Don't tell me you're that surprised, Tyler" The Knight scoffed

Tyler back away, a bit surprised, when he heard his name come out while The Knight crossed his metal arms together.

"H-How do you know my name?" Tyler questioned

The Knight raised a metal paw up. "That's not what's important right now. What's important is…I finally found _you_. And what you have…is _mine_!"

The human raised his bat getting ready for whatever the Knight will throw at him. He showed no sign of nervousness; only a sign of bravery on his face.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll…" Tyler warned

"…You'll what?" The Knight asked

(GUN LOCKS)

The Knight cocked his pistol and aimed it towards the boy, making Tyler not only scared but shiver in his own skin.

"What do you want from me?" Tyler questioned

"I just told you…I want _you_. You're the only key for me to solving my destiny" said the Knight

" _Destiny!_ What destiny?" Tyler asked

"The vision that holds the key to unlocking the secrets of the time-space continuum, once I have it…I will be immortal. And you…(scoffs)…you won't even remember a thing. But I'm sure you're used to that, by now" said the Knight

"What do you mean, _'I won't remember anything'?_ " Tyler questioned

"Simple…it's the part where I CUT YOU THROUGH!" said the Knight, before he chucked a blade at the human

Slow motion, the blade flew directly straight towards at the human. In the scene, where the boy's eye is shows the reflection of the dagger coming right at him. Tyler held his metal bat up, and swung it forward batting the blade away.

"You missed me!" said Tyler, sticking his tongue out

(SLASH)

(TYLER SCREAMING)

Tyler collapsed to the floor when he felt something very sharp slice his chest. The human uncovered his hand revealing the scratch that was now marked on him, as the boy groaned in pain. Tyler tried picking himself up but the scratch was too severe for him to get up. Soon the Zootopian Knight started walking towards him holding two more blades in his metal paws. The boy tried scooting himself away but it was no good before suddenly the Knight pressed his metal foot against Tyler's wounded chest, leaving the child screaming in pain.

(TYLER SCREAMING)

"What's the matter boy, can't handle an itsy-bitsy little scratch?" The Knight informed, menacingly

"Get…OFF!" Tyler pleaded

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that, human. What's yours is still mine, and I won't stop till I have it" The Knight said, grabbing the boy by the throat

"What are you talking about? What could I possibly have that you would want?" Tyler responded, choking a bit

"I would really love to chit-chat with you, but its way past an hour before sunrise. So I prefer to do this the easy way or the hard way…you're choice" said the Knight

Tyler glared angrily before his eye caught on the sight of the bat he was holding earlier. Reaching out, the boy managed to finger-grab it once he fully had it in his hand.

"If I were me…I do it my own way!" Tyler responded

Tyler swung the bat hitting the Knight in back of his calves leaving him falling over in his metal armor. The boy jumped back on his feet and held the bat against the Zootopian Knight's throat, as he smiled victoriously.

"Now what do you say?" said Tyler, smiling

"I say…a little help here, please!" The Knight called out

Another metal paw grabbed Tyler by the shoulder, plus yanking him back. Soon a metal arm was wrapped around the human's neck as the boy's mouth was covered too. When Tyler looked at him he saw he was a thug working for the Knight. He wore the exact same metal armor; his armor was all green with a shade of black and gray and he wore a green hood over his head and face so he wouldn't be recognizable.

"Let go of me!" Tyler cried out

"Chillax kid, I'm not going to hurt you! Just do as my Master says" said the fox assassin

"You…You're a fox?" Tyler questioned, surprised

"Yeah, yeah I'm a fox. And you're a filthy piece of trash, NOW SHUT IT BEFORE I…!" the fox shouted

"DAMIEN! I need him alive, now do as you're told!" The Knight, ordered him

Damien bowed his head to the Knight. "Yes master" he responded

"Master…w-hat…Hey! Wait a minute? What are you doing!" Tyler questioned, having his arm being held out

Once Damien got a hold of Tyler's arm, the Knight rolled up the boy's sleeve when shockingly a code of tattoo number's appeared on his wrist.

Tyler's face grew astonished with shockness. "WHAT THE-? Where did this come from?"

"I was right…" said the Knight, holding a dagger out. "You really can't remember anything, can you?"

Tyler struggled to break free, but the fox assassin held him down by gripping his arm tightly.

"Don't worry, human. Nothing personal…all I just want is the code" the Knight said, sadistically

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT!" Tyler cried out

"Of course you don't. But you will" the Knight replied back

" _Where are Judy and Nick when you need them?"_ Tyler said, in his thoughts

* * *

(GUNSHOTS)

The firing of bullets came out of nowhere, causing the Knight and his assassin to turn around when, much to Tyler's relief, Judy was standing holding his weapon in defense.

"YOU! Drop the knife, now!" Judy shouted

(EVIL CHUCKLES)

The Knight scoffed. "And if I don't?"

Judy smirked. "Then you can answer to _him_ "

Confused, the Knight turned himself around before Nick jumped out of the shadows and pounced at him, plus knocking him over to the ground.

"Pick on somebody you're size, bub!" Nick roared

"NICK, JUDY!" Tyler exclaimed, happily

"KID, GET OUT OF HERE!" Nick shouted

"NOT SO FAST FOX!" said Damien, holding his knife against the boy's neck

"Kid, what are you doing?" Nick asked the fox assassin

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! I'LL DO IT!" Damien warned

"Will you? I highly doubt that you wanna hurt anyone, especially picking on kids like _him_ " Nick stated

"OH YOU THINK I CAN'T DO IT, HUH?" said Damien. "THEN MAYBE THIS SHOULD CONVINCE YOU!"

Damien held his knife up ready to strike Nick, but Tyler got a hold of the bat again and slammed him right in the gut with it.

(SMACK)

(DAMIEN GROANING)

Nick then made his paw into a fist, and with a mighty swing he knocked the fox assassin right against the brick walls.

(PUNCH)

"ARGH!" cried Damien, in pain

Meanwhile, Judy was in combat with the Knight as he started shooting multiple bullets at the rabbit. But Judy dodged and ducked every bullet coming right at her due to her fast jumping skills, as the rabbit sprang up and with a triple front-flip she knocked the Knight away.

(GUNSHOTS)

(JUDY YELLING)

(SMACK)

(THE KNIGHT GROANING)

The Knight fell backwards to the ground leaving Judy standing right on top of him, aiming her Taser gun at him.

"Zootopian Knight, you are under arrest!" said Judy, to the Knight

"C'mon rabbit, shoot me…I DARE YOU!" The Knight said, darkly

"Don't force me!" Judy warned

"DO IT!" The Knight shouted

"I WARNED YOU!" Judy shouted, before he aimed and fired

But when she did, much to her surprise, the targeting probes weren't showing any effects to the armor. The Knight evilly chuckled before he grabbed Judy by the throat and held her up.

(JUDY CHOKING)

"You stupid little bunny rabbit! Big mistake!" said the Knight, pulling out his blade

"MS. JUDY!" cried Tyler

"Tyler no…" said Judy, choking even more

Tyler picked up his bat and ran towards the Knight and he swung it right in the back of the bad guy's head causing him to release his grip from Judy's throat, allowing her to breathe again.

(SMACK)

"ARGH!" cried the Knight

"MS. JUDY! Are you alright?" said Tyler, kneeling to her

"I'm okay, sweetie" Judy assured, appreciating the boy's help

Soon Nick came running back to join his two friends. "Hey what did I miss?"

"Nothing, yet" Judy assured

The two cops stood in front of Tyler, protecting him, with their lives. Once the Knight picked himself up, Damien rushed up next to him to see if his Master was okay.

"You both are good…I'll give you that. But nothing's gonna stop me from achieving my destiny. I WILL HAVE THAT BOY!" said the Knight

"Over our dead bodies!" said Judy, agitatedly

"Don't get too comfortable towards him, rabbit. The next time he's alone without you two patrolling around, HE WILL BE MINE! AND I'LL BE WAITING!" said the Knight, sadistically

"If you want the squirt, you're gonna have to go through us!" Nick warned

"Oh I will…but it's already too early to do so. So here's my only greeting to you three… _have a nice morning_ " The Knight responded

The Knight's metal feet turned into jets before he took off into the morning skies. Damien did the same, before he stopped for a brief moment to look at the three.

"You may have won this round, human! But we'll be back and WE WON'T BE ALONE!" Damien shouted

"Blah-Blah-Blah, we heard you're Master's dying wish now beat it!" said Tyler, throwing his hand at him

Nick eyes widened when he recognized who the assassin was

"Damien?" Nick said, surprised

Damien took off his green hood revealing his face as the two foxes came face-to-face with each other in a staring contest.

"Don't get me started, you coward! Because the Knight has been a better _father_ than you ever was!" Damien shouted, before he took off into the sky

"No wait…" Nick called, but it was too late

* * *

The fox then turned back and gently pushed the human in the shoulder.

"What were you thinking?" Nick scolded

"What?" Tyler questioned

"Do know me and Carrots have been looking for you all morning!" Nick scolded

"It's only been _an hour_!" Tyler confirmed

"That's not what's important! You almost got your butt kicked by a psycho maniac! You could've died!" Nick scolded

"I'm sorry, okay…I didn't mean to scare you" Tyler apologized

Nick stood looking disappointed at him, before he started walking towards him. Tyler figured he deserved what was coming to him, but when much to his shock, he felt something warm wrapped around his body. The boy opened his eyes up seeing that Nick was hugging him.

"Don't you ever do that again, okay kiddo" said Nick

"O-Okay…" Tyler replied, hugging him back

Judy hopped up and wrapped her arms around the human's neck. "Oh Tyler, are you okay? I was so worried…"

(GASPS)

Judy gasped in terror when she saw the huge scratch on Tyler's chest, as the rabbit hugged him tighter.

"OH MY GOSH! Are you hurt?" Judy asked, scared

"No, no, no, no! It's okay, I can take a little cut" Tyler assured her

"Umm…Carrots!" Nick called, standing next to the injured jaguar. "I think we're going to need to call Buffalo-butt for back up…and maybe a doctor"

Judy couldn't agree more before he phoned the ZPD calling for back up while the morning sun came rising up from over the horizon bringing light to the city of Zootopia.

* * *

 **Well everyone another chapter is finally finished! Thank you all for your patience, I really appreciate it. Anyway, please review and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


End file.
